Fandom High
by PurpleThorn
Summary: A lone High School in the woods, hidden from sight that holds all your favorite fandom characters, from Harry Potter to Kim Possible to Sherlock Holmes. Join Skyler as she has classes with Book characters, and comic book heroes, meanwhile finding out how she fits into the whole thing, and why.
1. Chapter 1: New Arrival

DAY 1: MORNING

"Fandinum" I replied smugly "Fanidmonium, Fanexicstion ,Fandomius" I ticked off the made up words as I went "Any other words that sound like "Fandom" that should be turned into a Boarding school name? In fact let's just take me to the Fandomia Asylum, because I honestly don't see how it would make a difference to you" I crossed my arms in the back seat of the car and observed the random things passing us out the window. Looking at the actual window, I saw my reflection, and smiled a bit, I had thick, dark chocolate brunette hair that made any hairdresser I had annoyed with me, sea floor blue eyes and pale skin at wouldn't be uncommon among vampires.

"Fandom High is MADE for you, Skyler! It even has something interesting for you in the name! Imagine how perfect it will be! You will love it there! You were the Queen of Fandoms last year!" my Mother tried to sound pleasant but my annoying banter had gotten through to her. "Only five miles," she said turning to face the road again, if not a bit awkwardly. "Yeah"

"I was also the only student last year, so technically I'm Prom Queen, and The Prized Quarterback, but i'm not going around with those titles stapled on my back, am I?" I sighed and silently reminded myself that this attitude was what got me here anyway "I'm sorry Mom, I know you're trying to help, but sounding like a brochure isn't going to help anyone," After the homeschooling plan failed, my parents needed another place to throw me in, Public Schools were a mess around here and with our wealth my parents would only let me go to a boarding school, after running the list of the nearest ones with me, I chose the least expensive, one that was actually available for lower mid-class and above. Fandom High, I convinced my parents to let me come here, but now I'm on my way, I just wish I was going somewhere I had heard of, like the school I was zoned for, but no amount of convincing would get me in, so i sat quietly, and every now and again threw in an annoying comment. guess what school showed up in that conversation. We both went on in silence until we pulled up to a fancy gate "It's surround by woods! Only fifteen miles from the city and who knows what else it holds?!" Perky as ever I couldn't help but smile at her.

"Guess I'm going to have to take a look" I really didn't want to be here, cast out like a sack of rotten potatoes, but my parents were sad to see me go all the same, and I am not about to make it worse for them. I climbed out the car, grabbed my four suitcases and my messenger bag, and after hugging both my parents goodbye, (my dad was there,too, but he isn't one for words) they were in the car and speeding away in seconds. _Thanks, I really didn't know you cared! _My sarcastic thought bounced around my head, repeating itself as it went.

"Good-bye" I whispered with a small wave, and the repeating sentence vanished. Turning to the gates I saw the symbol of the school, a shield with multiple items on them, I could name a few, A sonic screwdriver, the elder wand, a light saber, the Omnitrix's hourglass like symbol, the Torchwood "T" and a sword going through the middle, but there were some symbols that were unknown to me.

Behind the gates, no one was playing sports, or running, or talking to people in their little groups, or studying out on the lawn like in all the movies, actually, the entire place was completely deserted. "Fine" I growled and with a burst of annoyance opened the heavy gates "How... Heavy... Is this... this... _Thing_?" I said between breaths. Finally I got it open enough to pass through, and awkwardly threw my suitcases in with my leg before jumping in. The gates slammed so hard I'm sure that literally everyone was now aware of my entrance, but still no one came. The gate was attached to a white painted wall, and from the looks of it, the wall went around the entire school "One entrance, one exit" Noting as I looked back at the gate. After the White wall stops the forest, the green grass, pavement, and sandy grit start.

Marching up to the front door, I actually considered knocking, but opening the door quietly, I realized that again, it was completely void of life. Luckily, I found a place to put my baggage, along with other piles of people's luggage "So there are people here" I said to no one at all, I looked at my bags, i really didn't want people touching my stuff, so after a second I chose to keep my messenger bag close.

"Hey U-" I stopped, if I was in a horror movie, the last thing I would want to do was make a sound. I know this was unlikely, but I wasn't taking chances. Stalking slowly up the main staircase (which turned into to other staircases off to the side) I came to a hallway, it was empty. "Dang" I breathed, still at the top of the stairs. Trying to get to the other side I walked along a small joining hallway overlooking the stairs. A round of muffled laughter got my attention, and I almost ran towards the sound.

I came to a door marked: _THEATER_, under it another sign said: _KEEP OUT: AUTHORIZED PERSONNEL ONLY _. Unfortunately, I completely ignored this sign and quietly opened the door. I was on a raised platform, stage lights were placed next to a type of gate in the railing, which could be opened if needed, and in fact, it was at the moment. I realized that I was right above the stage, and below me was an entire assembly, someone below me, a man about 28 maybe, with a brown jacket, white button up shirt and bow-tie, was speaking while making wild hand motions.

"- After all that, I'm sure being a history teacher will be easier then pie, or whatever you young people say. Well, now that you've met all the teachers, I'm going to hand you all to Sher- Mr. Holmes " he had a British accent and he gestured to a man with black hair, a black trench coat, and a blue scarf, this guy had a British accent to, but his voice was slightly lower, and his manor a lot more serious. _I Bet this guy is a bucket lot of fun,_ I thought.

"I will call up all new students and introduce them, one by one, alphabetically. Freshmen will not be called, as they are all new anyway" he roughly grabbed a list from another teacher, who seemed to be used to this behavior and began reading from the list. "Abigail Lincoln""Alice Kingsley" "Amy Cahill" "Amelia Pond" "Anna of Arandale" "Ash Ketchum" these were just a few of the people called. In the time it took to call all those names and for each student to come on stage, only now did I realize my task of getting down, and I was going to have to do it without anyone noticing my existence. I had two choices, the door I came through earlier or down the stairs that went backstage, if it weren't for the fact some of the teachers were gather at the bottom of the stairs, I would have chose the later, and now I look back on it, I really wish I had.

Half way to the door I slipped, and tangled myself in wire, quickly I pulled coil after coil of me and stood up. I looked over the Railing one more time "Bilbo Baggins" This name, like all the rest, sounded familiar, but I couldn't think why I thought I knew all these people. Walking to the door again felt a tug on my foot, a coil had been left on my leg, I pulled on it, trying to break free, but the only things I accomplished was bringing a big pile of coil five feet closer, making myself feel like an idiot, and a tired leg. "Blooregard Q. Kazoo"

"Fine, if you're going to be like that" I spoke to the coil angrily but quietly. "Ben Tennyson" I struggled with the coil for another ten seconds, then giving up just tried to kick off the coil. Realizing that wasn't going to work, I tried again, and kicked out one final time, because I was so angry, I kicked a little hard then I had wanted to, and being the most clumsy person I know, I tried to catch myself by grabbing the gate, missed completely, and fell. The pile got stuck in the gate, stopping my fall, however my leg was the only thing holding me up and it hurt like heck, and my bag fell with a thump that might have actually shook the stage. After a second of realizing that literally everyone saw that, I decided that my situation could probably not get any worse, and so I did the first thing that came to mind. "Hi" I said brightly then held out my upside down hand to Mr. Holmes, and one out to the brunette boy next to me "I'm Skyler".

* * *

I couldn't help it, the temptation was just to much, turning to the bed that was now mine, I ran, jumped and landed on the bed, only to jump up and down giggling like crazy, i didn't stop until five minutes later when I landed on my bed and laughed.

"You ruined your bed" a voice came from the doorway "I hope that you are willing to make up the time it took to make it" I sat up fast, So fast I almost slid out of bed. "You really are clumsy" the girl was slightly smaller then me, but she looked like she had worked out more then i would ever like to, I'm not saying she was buff, but she did have muscle. She had jet black hair, a short sleeved white jacket, both green shorts and a short sleeved green shirt, and a green belt that had a strange sticker as the buckle. I don't think she said it to be mean, or spiteful, only to get her point across, and I developed a liking for her instantly.

"Well I did just fall from the stage lights platform in the middle of and assembly" I replied pointedly, and shrugged. She rolled her eyes, and started unpacking. "Any chance I could get a name?"

She considered this, and when I started thinking she was going to say "no" she turned to me and said "Beth... You can call me Beth" I smiled at "Beth" and started to say my own name when she cut me off. "Skyler, yeah I know, in fact I think the whole school knows" I just shrugged again.

After I tried shaking hands in midair, the cord pile fit through the gate and I fell on my head, only to be covered in a pile of coils again. After untangling me completely, I expected an earful from the man in the trench coat, but before it happened, the bow-tie man stepped, shook my hand and simply said with a smile "Welcome to Fandom High Skyler". I was never more happy to get off a stage in my life.

"So, Er..." I said returning to the present "Where do we get our schedules, again?" I hadn't payed attention after the insistent, and finding somewhere I could sit alone in ten seconds was hard enough, so basically I was completely lost.

"Well try looking at in in a different perspective, like maybe upside down" a voice from the doorway startled me again, and another girl was leaning against the door frame. She was just as tall as I was, she had shoulder length black hair with red tips, a long-sleeved black dress with a red trim that went halfway up her thigh, black leggings, black boots with a red trim, a red cloak, and a tool belt with Dom weapon strapped to the back of it. "I'm Ruby, and I'm your other roommate" it was only then I noticed the third bed tucked in a corner.

"Yeah, no offense, but I think we should close the door, there are way too many people randomly showing up in the doorway at this school." I was the one that closed it, I closed it behind me actually, as I went to look around. I didn't want to come off as a jerk to Ruby, or Beth but I needed a brake from awkward unpacking silences. Out in the hall, I got a glimpse of my reflection

In a decorative mirror. my black leather jacket that was way to big for me, but rolled up at the arms as if to look more like a jacket sleeve then a weird arm parachute. The jacket itself went to my knees and you could tell on sight that it was not mine, I didn't care. The jacket A grey Hard Rock Café T-shirt from Las Vegas, my black ankle high converse, and dark blue jeans were the only thing I wanted to keep from my old wardrobe, and my parents put all the other stuff away for my sister, they didn't mind, everything was almost to small anyway. All my baggage contain was new clothes and my other stuff.

I walked around keeping my chin up, and my eyes peeled for anyone handing out schedules. People looked at me and giggled, and honestly it took every ounce of my willpower not to laugh with them, unlike many people, I have the ability to laugh at myself, and believe me, I do that a lot.

After half an hour, I had a good template of the dormitory part of the school, but had no idea where I was going to go for classes, or who I had them with. I looked over the oak bannister and saw the main staircase five stories below, I hadn't noticed before but the school was seven stories, each with a gaping hole in the middle that if one was to look down would see what was commonly know as The Entrance Hall.

Down below, a small crowd gathered around a table, which was being manned by two students, I took me a arcing to realized they were handing out schedules, and I was instantly running down the stairs. By the time I got to the ground floor I hadn't broke a sweat, but as soon as I stopped running, the breathlessness caught up. Another weird thing about me: when I run, I don't have to catch my breath, or slow down, I don't sweat, my heart doesn't even flutter, and i can run as fast and long as i please. But as soon as I stop, I recover from it all at once, in seconds I'm breathless, lightheaded, gasping for air, dehydrated, and my heart beats faster then it probably should, I have to recover from literally everything at once, like a wave crashing into me.

When I felt better, I waltzed into the crowed, and was soon actually swept into the table, banging my hip on it "Yeow" I muttered angrily. I looked up, and regretted my decision to come here immediately, the boy I had tried to shake hands with upside down was staring at me as if I had grown wings, and honestly, I think I was looking at him the same way.

"Are you ok?" he had seen me bump into the table like an idiot, and I wouldn't put it passed him if he classified me under "Stupid Clumsy Idiot". Instead of talking, I just nodded, I couldn't trust myself to speak without saying something that would dig my grave. He must have thought I was in too much pain to speak or something, because for a second he tried to get me to go to the nurses office.

Finally, after convincing him i don't need the nurse -Who was someone named Rory Williams- someone pushed me out the way "if you're not getting your schedule then go away" I was going to reply when a hand was placed on my shoulder, it was Mr. Bow-Tie

"I would like to talk to you in my classroom, right now actually, if convenient" I was going to say it wasn't convenient at all went he added "if not convenient, come anyway" I had no choice but to follow, but before I did I got the upsetting sensation in my brain that only happens when you know something but can't remember what it is.

An hour later, I was given my schedule by Mr. Bow-Tie, he wanted to talk about why I was on the stage light platform in the first place, and after telling him everything, he cleared my name of trespasser "Just try not to do it again" he replied, of course I would try, but my curiosity often gets the better of me.

My list of classes were:

A-Day

1 Katniss Everdeen- Archery/Dick Greyson- Gymnastics

2 Rick Grimes/ Steve Rogers-Self Defense, Battle Strategy, and Emergency Situation Training

3 The Doctor- History

4 Tony Stark- Electronics

5 Sherlock Holmes- Detective Training/Intro to Science of Deduction

B-Day

6 John Watson- English

7 Bruce Banner- Chemistry

8 Pythagoras- Geometry

9 Harry Potter- Defense Against the Dark Arts

10 Arthur Dent/ Spock- Foreign Languages

Ruby, and Beth were both unpacked, and I came back to find that I was too. "Sorry" said Ruby "We got bored" she gestured to my side of the room, my posters were hung up, my bed made, and my stuff put neatly on my desk. "Don't worry, we left you clothes"

"Uh, no it's ok, I... Uh... I get bored too" I said lamely, I really thought they did a good job, but I didn't think people unpack other people's stuff for that reason alone.

"You look tired, why don't you lay down" said Ruby, but she had a weird look on her face. She tried to cover it up with a smile, but I knew the look. I saw the faint splatter of purple on Beth's arm, and realized they were trying to pull a prank. I walked closer to my bed, I acted like a jerk before, not saying hi to Ruby or getting to know Beth, so a prank wasn't entirely unexpected. If I pointed out the prank, it would be a jerk move and they would hate me, if I laid down they would think I was stupid or something... Funny how a simple thing could change things big time.

"Hey, so they're handing out our schedules in the Entrance Hall, and Um I think maybe I was a jerk, before" I walked over to Ruby "I'm Skyler, and I'm pretty sure you saw me make an idiot of myself earlier, nice to meet you" then over to Beth "I'm Skyler, I like oranges, cats, dogs, animals of all kinds, rock music, making people laugh, eating ice cream, hanging upside down and Fandoms" I listed off a few thing about myself that I thought of off the top of my head, but realized it didn't know what the last one even was, more why I said it, but it did sound familiar, like I should know it. "Well" I said perkily "I'm going to go lie down" I turned and smiled, then after a pause I lined up for the same running jump as earlier, did so, and flew into my bed.

"WAIT" Both girls screamed but it was to late, the bed collapsed, the supports being replaced by fishing lines that would only support he mattress. And when the mattress and sheets fell to the floor, a cord was pulled, the cord was attached to a pulley system that lead to a bucket balanced on the book shelf next to my bed, and I was covered in purple goo, and for the final part of the prank, bottles of shaken red soda that had been strapped to the bed spurted everywhere, but a good few had an arch of foam over the bed getting me wet and sticky, my cloths were probably ruined and so were my bed sheets. "Oh no" said Beth she looked terrified.

* * *

I chuckled "You really hated me then didn't you? Yikes, when it comes to pranks you don't mess around, do you?" there faces we're stunned, and I couldn't help at laughing a my reflection I a near by mirror. "And who was it that said I messed up my bed?" I gave a look to Beth and dried of my face using a clean corner of my bed sheet, it was dirty anyway so I didn't see how it mattered.

"Your not mad?" said Ruby finally she still looked shocked "I mean I thought you were self centered at the time a-"

"Nope" I replied "I honestly deserved it, I was feeling kinda... Well it's hard to explain, anyway, I'm just going to change my sheets, take a shower, and find the nearest laundry room" I said with a smile, I mean if that's ok." before I left the room, I could swear I saw a portion of purple wall goop move a foot, but no one else seemed to, so I didn't ask.

After Beth gave me a detail review of the showers and how they worked, the directions to the laundry room, and the cafeteria, meanwhile convincing my roommates I was ok and not angry, I actually managed to accomplish a lot in thirty minutes. I managed to take a shower, get all the gunk out my hair and stickiness off me, but only after changing into a robe and throwing everything the the laundry. These showers were not like the ones from normal schools, the did lead to a locker room, but each shower was a private room, like a dressing room and each of the showers were decorated with different mosaics that went up the wall and floor, instead of the normal white tile, but because of the themed showers they were decorated like their mosaics, a jungle themed shower had fake vines on the ceiling hanging down, a sea floor theme had flickering lights that made you think you were underwater. "They're pretty nice, huh? Well you know for a shower" a voice behind me made me swerve to find out who owned it, it was a girl, she had light brunette hair, brown eyes, a colorful outfit and a big smile "I'm Bree, Bree Davenport" she held out her hand.

"I'm Skyler, Skyler Paige, but I don't usually go by that, usually I go by I-Seriously-Doubt-You-Want-To-Be-My-Friend-Because-I'm-The-Chick-That-Desided-To-Hang-Upside-Down-During-The-Assebly-And-I'm-Probably-Going-To-Be-Teased-Forever" I shook her hand anyway, and started into the jungle room.

"Well that's a mouthful, but can I just call you Skyler?" she raised an eyebrow and leaned agianst the doorway, "I'm not leaving until you say I'm your friend".

I sighed "Sure, we're friends" I was going to close the door but added "We both like interesting showers don't we? We're totally friends" I said it sarcastically, but I meant it, and she knew I meant it too. Twenty five minutes later (give or take) I was showered and dressed, but most of all, I was waiting for my laundry.

With my headphones in I was listening to Imagine Dragons, Chameleon Circut, A song called Mirrior Mirrior (White's Trailer) by Casey Williams and Owl City when the buzzer went off. I hummed RADIOACTIVE when in the halls, and almost made it to my room before a friendly person tried to introduces themselves. "Hi! I'm-" they actually got that far before I cut them off.

"Yes, it's nice to meet you to, now I have a shiz load of laundry to put away, and a dinner to get to so-" I dropped the laundry in front of my dorm door and turned to face them "See you la-" And there he was again, the dark haired brunnette boy, with emerald eyes, and white jacket (mostly white, their were green stripes and the number 10 in the middle) "You?" I didn't mean to say that out loud, but I couldn't stop myself from saying them.

A small halfhearted laugh was the reply, until ten seconds later. "I'm Ben" and I found yet another person that wanted a handshake. "Ben Tennyson, Wielder of the omnitrix" he gestured to what at first looked like a white and green watch, but instead of numbers and minute hands, or even digital numbers, there was only an hourglass like symbol in green and black.

"Great" not really knowing what to say "I'm Skyler, Wielder of Sarcasm and Clumsiness. Also know as The Girl Entangled" I heard some laughter from near-by and spotted a tall guy dressed in black and blue, he had a blue head with several markings of lighter blue and white on his face, and a weapon of some sort strapped to his shoulder a ginger in a short blue skirt and blue T-shirt with a cat on it, a guy with black hair wearing all black and a blonde girl with a pink headband, a short black dress with a star on it with little flecks of pink here and there, and socks so long that they went to her mid thigh. "Friends of yours?" I asked

"Uh... Yeah, Thats Rook, he's an alien, try not to freak out about it," he pointed to the tall guy in the black and blue. "Thats my cousin Gwen" he pointed to the ginger, "That's Kevin" he pointed to the guy in black, "And that's Lucy, my cousin-in-law" he pointed to the girl with the star on her dress.

"They seem cool... Can I meet them?" he seemed to think about this.

"Don't you have laundry?" he tilted his head towards Mt. Bed Sheets.

I crossed my arms "I see how it is, you don't want me to meet your friends" I smiled

"No... I... They... Uh..." he started to try and find the right words

"Guess I'm going to have to introduce myself" and before he could protest I was halfway there.

"Hi" I said when I walked up to the group "I'm Ben's new friend Skyler" I held out my hand, Rook shook it first, the Gwen, Lucy and Kevin.

"it's great to met you too, I wanted to meet Ben's mystery girl before he starts hitting on you" Kevin looked pointedly at Ben now, who had joined me after about ten seconds.

"SHE IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" Ben shouted back.

"Well if you let me meet your friends I could be, you know instead of going out of your way to stop me" Ben glared at me and crossed his arms while everyone laughed. I felt kinda bad that I had said something that made his siduation worse, so I decide to leave. "Hey, I've got to go put the supports back on my bed, clean the purple and red stuff off the wall, get the soda bottles strapped to my mattress off unpack my clothes and put this mountain of stuff away, so... bye" I turned waved behind me and without looking back, picked up the mountain, kicked open the door like a a ninja, and went inside.

* * *

It took another hour for me to get all of that done, and I finally lay on my bed without someone barging in, or my bed collapsing under me. For that moment, I was actually happy, not hey-this-school-might-be-fun happy, but I- really-think-this-is-going-to be-cool happy.

And then the dinner bell rang...


	2. Chapter 2: The Dinner Party

Day 1: Evening

I followed a small crowd of mostly blonde boys that called themselves "Host Club" to the cafeteria, with just about ten drooling girls, but as I walked in I was frozen in shock, and I couldn't even blink, in case it would disappear. The cafeteria was huge, five stories high and in the shape of a giant square. Each story (save for the first floor and the top floor) was spilt in thirds, and each third was raised higher then the one before it, like a strange staircase, and all of the thirds were connected with a small set of stairs.

I could see all this because there was a gaping hole through all five floors, dead center of everything and a screw-like building rose in the middle. I could see from here that as you progress up the spiral you would get different themed food or drink, and across from each food station or drink station was a bridge to a third.

There was a reason every third was raised and separated; the reason was that every third had it's own theme, similar to those of the showers, the only exceptions were the top floor which had only one theme, and the first floor, in which only had two.

In order the themes from top to bottom were: the stained glass windowed room with four, very long oak tables, (which was named Hogwart II for some reason); then there were the next three: Coffee Shop (Coffee cup wallpapers were the only thing that made this theme), Modern (Large glass windows, white walls, and metal chairs), Glow in the dark (Black light, neon splatter painted walls, glow sticks, and weird twisted neon chairs), Heavy Rock/Rock And Roll (Guitars, posters, and records were hung up on the walls and everything was shaped or themed to look like something musical), Optical Illusion (Everything was black, white and confusing to the eye), Prehistoric Swamp (Complete with fake dinosaurs), Forest (Real trees grew out of the floor and everything smelled like pine), Underwater (in which a waterfall from the Prehistoric section made a curtain of water over this seating area and the only two access points were the bridge-thanks to a conveniently placed rock- and the short staircase agent the wall. The rest of the cafeteria, being the leftover bottom floor, and the screw itself was designed to look rather Italian.

"SKYLER" a voice at my ear practically screamed, and jumped and glared at its owner. Beth's friends were behind me looking at me funny, and the arrogant boy in pretty much all red stepped back to join them again.

"If I ever manage to hear of that ear again, I'll let you know by hitting you with a shovel" he raised his arms in mock surrender. Glaring at him again (if I even stopped) I massaged my still ringing ear. "So are you going to tell me your names, you did you all come over to let him deafen me" another boy with spikey blonde hair, and who wore all blue stepped forward.

"I'm Chris, Beth's... friend" he said oddly, and I caught on immediately, he liked her. "This is Wallow" he Gestured to a fifth member of the group, an African American boy who was more then twice my size, and weight, he was wearing all orange. "And this is Danny" he then punched Mr. Arrogant... I mean "Danny"... Who shall be named Mr. Arrogant for now... Lightly on the arm, and he raised his eyebrows at me flirtingly. Mr. Arrogant had really bushy eyebrows, he was a brunette, and was tan or something, but I was to busy glaring to get all the details on this guy.

"It's nice to meet you Chris" Handshake. "Wallow" Handshake. "Mr. Ar-... Danny" Reluctant handshake. "You have awesome friends Beth" I said turning to her. She replied with a smile that basically said: You'll get used to Danny, I mean if you want to hang out with us, I'm not forcing you or anything, I will understand if you don't. Which is both surprising and talented that she could fit all that into a single look.

"I'm going to go get lunch, I'll see you tonight Beth, and I hope to see you guys sometime, too" with a smile and a wave I headed to what I have decided to call, if you haven't already noticed "The Screw". And from there things just went downhill.

* * *

The poor boy I spilled my food on was also named Danny apparently, but at least this one wasn't a jerk. He had coal black spikey hair, a white tee-shirt (oppsies) with a red circle in the middle, his friends Sam and Tucker, helped me brush him off and pick up his own food. "I'm really really sorry Danny" I gave him the tray of whatever was savable, which was really only his milk and my orange.

"It's ok, I was just wondering when that was going to happen today" he gave my a small smile, which I returned with a confused look. I was about to ask when the answer came from behind me.

"FENTON" a smug voice from behind me yelled, which made my ear ring for the second time today. I turned to see a buff jock with a football jersey, Eyeing Danny like prey. "Hey, Fenton" his voice seriously bugged me, it was like listening to a scratchy record. Another boy walked up to the first one. Great, Stupid on and two are here. This boy was brood shouldered, buff, extremely buff, with short black hair and had yet another smug expression.

"Hello, Dash" Danny's entire form looked and sounded deflated. Sam and Tucker backed away, then Sam tried to say something back to Dash, and Tucker instantly put a hand over her mouth. "Hello, Peter" Peter crossed his arms.

"I was going to spill your food all over you, but looks like someone got to you first, so guess I'm just going to settle for making your life miserable, starting now" he pick up Danny's milk carton, opened it and splashed its contents over Danny's head.

"Leave him alone, Dash" I wish I had the remarkable ability to shut my mouth, but I really didn't. "He doesn't need this" my hands clasped into fists from anger, my stomach clenched in fear, adrenaline pumped through my veins faster then lightning and my brain was no longer functioning.

He turned to me and pointed a finger in between my eyes. "You're new here, so I'm gonna cut you a brake this time, but if you try to stop me in any way again, you'll end up like him" he jabbed his fingers at Danny. "Got it?"

Of course, the logical answer would have been "Yes" or "Of course", but the answer I chose was "I don't think so". By shear luck, my stupidity didn't kill me, or not at that moment, but the moment after. A bald teacher came pushing though a small crowd that had gathered.

"Excuse me, move people there is nothing to see here" he got everyone to clear away, but all eyes were still on us. "And what in the name of Charles Dickens is this?" he place it fist on his hips "I suppose your behind this, Fenton" he glared at Danny.

Danny looked miserable "Mr. Lancer I-"

"Danny didn't do anything! WHY DOES NO ONE GET THIS! Dash was the one who did everything! HE'S the one who should get in trouble" I was making large, frantic hand motions and ended my sentence looking like I was trying to tear off my face.

"I suppose your new here, so I'll explain how things go around here, the jocks get let off because if all the things they do for the school, like winning trophies. Fenton has never done anything for this school, so he can be punished" he spoke calmly and slowly as if I was stupid... or maybe he just spent most of his time with Preps.

"That's... Well... Please don't let Danny get in trouble over this... It's was just a little incident, right?" my brain came on again and I figured pleading or saying how unfair everything was, wasn't going to work.

He returned my question with a smug smile "I'll consider it" he motioned Dash and Peter away and with a glare at Danny added "Eventually".

I lost it, my brain froze again, my anger made me ball my fists, adrenaline shocked through my every cell, and my stomach dropped in fear. Through all this a pounding in my head started... four repeating beats... And I could only consentrait on on thing... My- Or Danny's orange.

In what felt like slow motion, I swiped up the orange and chucked it as hard as I could, i wanted to throw it at Mr. Lancer's head, but decided against it. It missed his head by six inches as it splattered on the wall behind him. I did a deep sarcastic bow in the silence that followed. "Thank you, for your consideration" No one stopped me from leaving, no one so much as whispered after I left. "Thats it, I don't think I'm going into the Optical Illusion room again" I honestly found myself lucky enough to get away with it all, no name on the P.A. (or intercom, depending on where you are from), no one looked up terrified that I might randomly throw and orange at them. You have to stay calm... This is why you can't go to public school... Or one of the reasons...

"Skyler!" I turned so fast I think I might have scared Bree. "Are you ok? You seem pale" No I'm not ok, I just made my new hobby throwing fruit at teachers.

"Er yeah, you just scared me" Yes, that is totally what happened.

She smiled "I just wanted you to meet my brothers, and maybe ask if you wanted to sit at our table?" I noted three guys standing behind her, one was a small African American guy with a sarcastic saying on his shirt, a slightly scrawny, nerdy guy with a button up shirt and light brunette hair that spiked up at the front, and a big slightly bulky guy with black hair that like the nerdy guy, spiked up at the front, he was wearing a normal tee shirt with a mustard stain on it.

"This is Leo, Adam and Chase" she spoke really fast, and the three of them gave her a weird look.

"I'm Chase" said the nerdy guy holding out his hand for yet another handshake, I returned it, but decided that was probably going to be the last one for today.

"Oh, I'm Adam" he raise it hand like one would in class "Hi" he had a hot dog in his raised hand and shoved it in his mouth after pretending it was a plane.

"And I" Said the small boy waltzing up to me and piping his collar "Am Leo" he smiled and raised one eyebrow at me.

"I'm Skyler" and after lightly pushing Leo away "Yea, no" he shrugged and went back to Adam and Chase. "So about that table... Mind if I sit there after all?

* * *

"So Let me try one more time" I sat with Leo, Bree Adam, and Chase, along with all their friends, who I was having trouble naming. "Kim" I said pointing to a ginger that sat across from me with hair that made an upside down teardrop, and she nodded happily. "Ron" I pointed to the blonde boy next to her, he gave me two thumbs up, making me smile a bit. "L" A Boy with SUPER shaggy, SUPER spiky black hair, really black eyes with a crumpled white shirt and green pants, who was siting strangely in his seat- with his feet on the chair and his hand resting on his knees, he looked and have a slight nod. "Merida" A girl with crazy flaming red curly hair, a bow and quiver over her shoulder, and a blue sleeved shirt with jeans, laughed and smiled in response. "Jack" A boy carrying a stick- well, more like a staff- in a blue sweatshirt and brown pants looked up from his food for a second "Yup" and then he returned to eating. "Er... Hiccup..." a scrawny boy in all brown with really brown hair gave me a thumbs up and a weird wave, as if he didn't know which one would be better. "Rapunzel?" I tilted my head a bit, she had long blonde hair... And I mean she had LONG blonde hair, it swirled passed her feet and all around the table, twice, ending at my own seat. She giggled "Uh huh".

"Tris" A blonde girl with a black tank top and black jeans smiled back.

"Marceline" i pointed to a girl that was paler then even me, with jet black hair going to her waist, an ax guitar, wearing a grey shirt blue jeans and red boots. "Correct, Kiddo"

Beth sat with Bree and after that it was a mixture of Beth's and Bree's friends. "Well I know all of you, so next there's... Jim?" I pointed to a quiet boy with a brunette ponytail, one ear pierced, and in all black, but he didn't even look up. I pointed to the next person "You... of course" I rolled my eyes, OF COURSE, Ben sat next to his friends and I'm not sure wether I should have been pleased or annoyed, I still don't.

"You could call me Ben, seeing as that's my name" another smug smile.

"How about annoying jerk?" I leaned back in my chair and crossed my arms. "Who seems to be following me?" I added

"HEY" my head turned to Mr. Arrogant. "That's MY name" he laughed a little, and I couldn't help but smile for the hundredth time that day.

"Sorry I missed the party, Dash poured milk all over me, and Lancer tried to give me detention.

I ducked down behind Chase, who looked at me oddly. Please don't find me! I wished desperately that Danny would just go away. "Danny, tell them what really happened" Sam put her hands on her hips.

Danny shrugged "Ok... I was being bullied by Dash when a girl stood up for me, then when Lancer tried to give me detention, she threw an orange at him, it scared him a lot, and he ended up running away instead of giving me detention" He sat down next to Lucy, and I realized that I was now in plain sight.

"What happened to her?" asked.

"She-"

"She stomped away, planning to go to her room, then met a friend on the way there, after making three more friends she decided to sit with them all and hoped she would forget everything that had happened that day... It didn't work" I spoke guiltily to the table where my tray would be, then looked up at an astonished Danny. "Hi"

* * *

I lugged myself back to my room, and was going to throw myself on my bed when I noticed a package. On the package was a note, the note read:

To teach students responsibility, the contents in this box must be Cleaned, Feed, Watered (If need be), Looked after and Kept in a state of Happiness or the like of. If the student fails to do any of the previous listed requirements, then the punishment will depend on the situations. The student will have it's RT or Responsibility Training taken way, may be givin multiple detentions, be suspended from schools or even expelled. May this lesson guide you in future times.

-Headmaster Albus Dumbledore

P.S Contents: Females

Student Assigned: Skyler Paige

I carefully opened the package, it was actually a cardboard box, with holes in the sides to let air in. Oh, no, this isn't going to be good.

Inside the box, a big dog like creature sat patently inside, but it was not a dog, it was shaped like a dog, but it had grey skin that looked like plates, and were probably just as hard, it's snout was the same grey material, and it had many razor sharp teeth. It had a collar already, it was red with hexagons all over it, but the hexagon on the creatures chest had a symbol on it, the Symbol was seperated into thirds, two thirds were black, and ended in jagged triangles, giving the impression of looking down an animals mouth. The third in the middle was red, and there was flecks of white here and there.

I had only opened the box for about three seconds when she jumped out and tackled me, throwing me to the floor. "OW!" The dog things started licking my face, and I laughed, automatically reminded of similar movie scenes. I managed to stand up and noticed something dangling from her collar, kneeling down I studied it. It only had on word, her name. "Well then Kyberus, looks like we are going to be very good friends"

* * *

When almost half the dorm rooms blow up in a suddenly explosion, you can expect everyone to be on their feet within nanoseconds, but when I woke and jumped out of bed, then practically flew to the door, nether of my roommates even stirred. Nether did ether of their pets, one of which was a small kitten that had a bright red and black fur coat, and could become a shadow at will, this was Ruby's. The other was a small sheep, he was very skinny and he was so adorable, we all decided to call him Shaun, Shaun the sheep. Imagine sharing a room with the sun and the moon, that's how different my roommates were.

I left them behind, my curiosity won over the thought of waking everyone up before I even asked myself the question. I jumped up the stairs skipping 4 or 5 stairs at a time, then after two flights i ran passed people who were tired and just needed to know everything was ok before flopping back on their bed. Something brushed my knee and I looked down to see Kyberus, i came to the end of a hall, where teachers like Mr. Bow-Tie, and Mr. Holmes had already gathered.

"Go away! Can't you see we are trying to evacuate students?! That means you, Cupcake" A Satyr yelled at me to go away, but seeing a Man-Donkey calling me cupcake made me freeze.

I must have said something similar out loud, because the Satyr turned on me and did not waste any energy in angrily explaining that he was half goat, not half donkey.

"Couch Hedge" Mr. Bow-Tie came over to the two of us, the angry goat man and the shocked girl in PJ's, "This is why you had your baseball bat taken away, if you can not stop yelling at students then it will be taken away PERMANENTLY" Couch Hedge moaned and started to walk (or trotted?) towards a gathering crowed.

"Fine, then get rid of Camie Conversational yourself!" He then quickly made everyone else run in fear by threatening PE Detention with "Yours truly".

"W-" I took a deep breath "He's a Satyr..." another deep breath and i suddenly remembered why I was here. "What was the explosion about?" Mr. Bow-Tie turned to me "No one was hurt right?"

"Well to answer your first question, We don't know, apparently a student exploded..." at my horrified expression he quickly added " It's ok, they're ok, and so is everyone else, it just ruined the rooms, for some reason it just passed through the people... Like cockroaches!... Well maybe not cockroaches" he smiled and I supposed that was going to be all the questions I could ask on the subject, because everyone decided to become tight lipped about it all of a sudden, simultaneously. But not before the teachers exchanged glances.

My final question was: "Why does he have a baseball bat?"


	3. Chapter 3: The Mirror, The Forest and I

Day 2: Morning -Sunday

"The student had absolutely no power over her... Powers..." Professor Potter explained to the assembly the next day. Professor Potter had jet black hair, and normal jeans and tee shirt, but what made him stick out was the lightning shaped scar on his forehead. "For this reason the dorm rooms were destroyed, and now as a result, students will have 2 to 3 extra roommates" a collective groan echoed through the theater. Your rooms will be refurbished and all your stuff will be repacked and waiting for you outside your dorm rooms when you return from dinner tonight, until then all doom rooms, even your own, are off limits" everyone was silent. Then every voice seemed to collide with another as people screamed, groaned and shouted.

"In other new... Er... announcements, if you would like to participate in ANY stable animal sports or clubs you are required to have a stable animal of your own, there will be no more "borrowing" of the stable animals. The responsablties of the stable animals are the same as that of all your others pets, you must groom them, feed them, and well, make them feel welcome. For all of those who want a stable animal, Carrie Dension will have a sign up sheet on the stable doors. For those of you that don't know where the stables are, they are outside directly behind the cafeteria. Oh, and... Headmaster Dumbledore and His Co-Principals will have a short announcement" he clasped his hands together, then turned and practically ran off stage. Two short men climbed on the stage, in their clothing styles and body shapes, both were like mirror images of them selves, but color wise, they were complete opposites, they both had pale skin, but where one had all black clothes, with a white trim on the hat and boots, the other wore all white, with a black trim on his hat and boots.

Ruby elbowed me before I could as the question "White Spy and Black spy, there two of our principals, but they fight with each other so much that neither of them get anything done, well except blowing up the school"

"Well that kinda explains why there are three principals..."

"Four" corrected Ruby "There's Gandalf and his identical cousin Dumbledore"

"identical... Cousin...? You know what? Fine, I will totally believe that, But if I have to share a room with 9 people because the school gets blown up by ANY one of our principals, no one is safe" Ruby smiled and nudge me again so I would be quiet.

"Hello students" a thunderous voice made me jerk forward, and I saw an elder men in a grey robe. "I am Headmaster Dumbledore, I'm just going to announce that tonight, at sunset, we will be testing your skills, your intelligence and most of all, we will be sorting out who you will be paired with for the rest of the school year. Tonight you will be placed in the forest, the first other person you make eye contact will be your partner in every project for the entire school year . The next person you make eye contact with, along with any other person with them, shall be part of your team. Same with the third and the fourth until you have a sound team. These teams shall be made of 11- 17 people, or less if we lose students" everyone looked terrified "Yes im afraid, that is right, some of you may not make it back, i need you all to remember, that these woods are filled with many beasts, and know, that I would not be doing this if it were not tradition. I can only wish you luck, I can only hope, as Professer Skywaker says, that the force is with you, and finally, may the odds be ever in your favor, as Ms. Everdeen says"

I can't say why, but the last line of advice made me shiver.

* * *

"THIS IS INSANE!" I whispered "If I get caught I'm doomed! I might have thrown an orange at a teacher and got away with it, but I'm pretty sure my luck isn't going to be 2 for 2, Ben"

"Please! All you have to do is make sure no one is coming!"

He looked pleadingly at me, and said the two words that were my ultimate weakness, the words that I will never be able to refuse"Help me?"

I sighed "Fine, just be quick okay?" he took of down the halls, with his new pet, Marvin, who was an adorable but strange alien who had to be kept in a bubble similar to a hamster ball, because our atmosphere is full of nitrogen, and would turn into an acid spitting monster (who is still strangely adorable) on contact with it. It was only two feet tall, very fluffy because of its orangely hair and had black brown tubes on its back where apparently it had to be "milked". I honestly still don't believe that it needed to be milked, and nothing Ben says will change that.

"Come on, Khyberus" Tearing through the halls, I was glad to see I had a pet as fast as I was, or faster. I honestly would not want to slow down and wait for any other pet to catch up. We passed Ben in no time and I couldn't help but smile, not because I had turned this into a race and was winning, but because I just love to run, I had always felt like speed was part of me, and running made me feel like I was a part of speed.

I turned sharply down a hall, and had to jump while turning to slow down, after skidding fifteen feet, I stopped, and stood right in front of Ben's dorm. Next to me Khyberus made a noise kind of like a laugh, and I joined in just as the wave of exhaustion hit and the laugh became choked and turned into a weird wheezing sound.

Ten seconds later (I was counting) Ben and Marvin ran down the hall, just as wind blown as I felt.

"Ready?" I asked, my voice cracked slightly at the end but I showed no other syntoms of the race we had. However, Ben managed to show ALL of them.

"J-Jus-Just...Give... Give... M-Me... A sec" he doubled over for another ten seconds, then leaned against the wall. "How? H-How did you do that?"

"Easy, I just moved my legs in a walking motion, but then I sped up, and soon I did this brand new thing called running" I took a silent deep breath, and everything was calm and normal again, my lungs no longer hurt and my heart was at its usual beat.

"Are you sure you are human?" Usually, i would take this as a joke, but coming from him...

"Nope, in fact I think I'm a Martian, don't you?" he looked at me strangely "Yes, I'm human" the look hadn't left, but it was hidden as he unlocked the door.

"Stay here"

"Yup, cuz I was planning on going in with you, even though A. This is the guy's dorms, and B. A look out is supposed to wait outside"

"Just stay out here" he didn't even smile, or glare. I'm not sure which made me more concerned.

"Yeah, ok." I had the spark of an idea "Let Khyberus come with you, she can help"

He nodded "she might be useful"

He went inside, and true to my word, I stood outside and didn't wonder around, once I knocked when on of the janitors, , came around the corner, and dove behind a tall plant, I was surprised he didn't see me, but he just walked passed and went hurriedly into one of the many rooms in this hallway.

Ben was taking forever, I was just deciding on whether to knock again or barge in, when I heard a small click behind me, instinctually I once again dove behind the plant. That's when I thought I heard a doorknob turning. Oh, sure he comes out NOW! But he didn't.

A mirror identical to the one across from my room lay across from Ben's too, and if I shifted my position I could see my eyes coming coming from under a large leaf, if anyone even glanced at the plant they would see me, but I wanted to know what was happening, and this was the only position that I could see everything at once.

In the corner of my eye I saw Ben's door opening, before I knew why my hand was hurting I heard the door close roughly, and realized I had just slammed my hand into the corner of a door, and yes, it hurt, a lot. I could only hope Ben got the message, because I am not slamming the side of my hand into a door again.

That's when a small strange sound came from the mirror, it sounded like someone wobbling a saw blade from side to side. It started to shake, and then, nothing. The sound stopped, the mirror froze.

After a few seconds, curiosity won over fear, and I practically jumped over the plant to stand in front of the mirror. I had no clue what to do next, but I wanted to know what was up with this mirror. That's when I realized. I no longer had a reflection.

I looked behind me, at Ben's door, and back at the mirror, still no reflection. subconsciously, I raised my hand, and felt the cool surface of glass. I pushed.

Ripples exploded outwards, and my hand fell through, it felt like sticking your hand in a cold river, the current of the ripples I had made sucked in my hand, trying to pull me in. My arm was gone and the only leverage I had was in my feet. Pushing away from the mirror, my other hand got trapped, now it bobbed in the rising and falling waves, waves that were getting bigger every second. A wave covered my head.

An identical hallway to the one I was just in lay on the other side, well it was almost identical, but the way it looked made my eyes hurt, the colors were ether to bright or to dark, it was dizzying, and it managed to make me nauseous. I never got nauseous.

I turned away, and looked back at the mirror, it was like watching a black wave eat your body, I couldn't breath, I felt like I was underwater, with every instinct telling you to go SOMEWHERE with air, to survive. But every other part of me want to stay, it was nice here. Something told me to look at the hallway again.

That's when I saw it, a staircase, it should have been Ben's room, but a staircase leading up took its place. I smiled, and laughed. Silly Mirror.

Bubbles erupted from my mouth, but I didn't care. My lungs started to fill with whatever was around me, it burned. It was like swallowing fire, I tried to sob, after all, it hurt, but only sucked more in. Meanie Fire.

I looked back at the waves, only my hand was left. It was then I noticed that my vision was turning black. My body fought. My mind went numb. My soul rejoiced.

I suddenly felt a tug on my arm, and suddenly it was out, all the way to my shoulder. Someone was pulling me out. A flare of anger for the person pulling me out made me grimace. Before I could break away, arms surround my waist, and I was pulled through.

"SKYLER" I barely even heard, I was coughing up to much water, or it looked like water at first, until seconds later, when it hardened into glass shards.

I could barely catch my breath, so I fell to the floor to my knees and elbows, somehow this helped. And after two minutes of just breathing, and the occasional cough. I sat up, and looked directly into Ben's eyes, my brain was numb but I managed two words: "Stupid Mirror"

He caught me as I fell semiconscious, and slowly slipped into the darkness.

* * *

I open my eyes, my room was spinning, everything hurt, literally everything-including the inside of my eyeballs- I shut them tight hoping the pain would go when my vision did. Nope.

"She FELL through a mirror!" Ben's voice floated through the pain of my headache and I managed to decipher their meaning, even though it hurt think.

"Ben, I hope you realized that mirrors are solid, like, oh hey can't fall through" Kevin's voice made my ears ache.

"You really think I didn't know that!" Ben seemed angry now.

"Don't, you really think I DON'T know that" Gwen corrected.

Slowly, I opened my eyes again. Everything was swimming, but I was determined to keep my eyes open. I fought against everything all at once, the pain, the swimming images, the voices. Through my concentration I heard and felt a pounding beat in my head.

One, Two, Three, Four.

One, Two, Three, Four.

One, Two, Three, Four.

On the third repeat of it I realized two things. 1. All my pain had gone. 2. My eyes were closed again.

I opened them, the room was still. "I know what I saw! My girlfriend was drowning in a mirror"

The words cut through what I was thinking, and I sat up fast, causing everyone to look at me. "Girlfriend?! How much did I miss?!" I don't think I have ever seen a darker red then that of Ben's face.

I gave him a brake. Lucky guy. "What time is it anyway? Oh man, did I miss that forest thingy?" everyone looked startled and I realized they had all forgotten about it. I looked outside, the sky was just starting to turn orange. I jumped of the bed and surprisingly landed on my feet without stumbling. I had recovered faster then usual. Slowly taking a deep breath I turned to my friends"We have to go... now"

* * *

10... I stood on the launch pad. And counted down in my head.

9... I could hear the people behind me stir

8... The teachers grip on the lever loosened

7... I heard a single bird singing softly

6... A cannon went off

5... The launch pad next to mine was activated

4... The student screamed as they were thrown into the air

3... Khyberus growled sensing what would happen next

2... I heard the lever being pulled

1... I was thrown into the sky

* * *

Two feet above the ground, my feet dangled below me, and my heart pounded faster then I believed possible.

Khyberus had me by my hoodie, and slowly lowered me to the ground. I turned around, a gigantic fat moth... _thing_ stared back, my heart skipped a few beats, and then with a blinding flash, Khyberus turned back into herself. It still scares me to see my pet "dog" turn into strange aliens. But not like the first time, which was actually only 7 hours ago now I think about it.

We were in a creek, right in the middle of a creek, on a large rock. Taking a deep breath I turned to Khyberus "You mind?" in the 24 hours that I had had Khyberus, I had learn quite a lot about her, including that she can understand literally everything I say. A bright red flash blinded me, and Khyberus turn into a rock, a rock shaped kinda like a rhino, but with the legs of an insect. She waded into the water and created a bridge from the murky water, I wasn't scared or trying to make sure I wouldn't get wet, I was just raised not to trust murky creek water, probably because sometimes it can be deeper then you expect, and then sometimes there are leaches...

I shuddered, I really hate leaches. With a leap onto Khyberus and then another leap off I suddenly found myself a lot more confident.

We trekked for about five minutes before the forest became to dark to walk in without twisting your ankle by slipping on a lose rock, as I painfully discovered. I didnt scream, or even whimper, only sighed. I really did not like relying on someone this much. "Khy, think you could shed some light around here?" a moment later the forest was lite up better then if I had a flashlight. Khyberus had turned into something I couldn't describe, because if I tried to it would require me to look at her and that would probably make me momentarily blind.

My ankle was swollen, but other then that and the fact pain that shot up my leg into my spine every time I put pressure on my ankle, it was fine. I wrapped two sticks around my ankle with flexible tree bark and some long, skinny, green branches. It wasn't the best cast, but it will do.

I used another stick to lean on like a cane, and with that Khyberus and i continued walking. After what seemed like struggling through an eternity of forest, Khyberus' light went out. As she changed back, a flash of red filled the forest, and that was it, we were left in darkness.

I closed my eyes trying to adjust them to the darkness, then thirty seconds later I opened them, slowly. My eyes had adjusted to the gloom, well just enough to see the shapes of bushes and rocks. That's when my eyes fell on a figure, and the figure looked back. The person who was going to be my partner in every school project, for the whole school year, someone who I was going to see everyday, maybe even be in some of my classes because of this, and now I might be in some of his, stood in front of me. I wish I had just kept my eyes closed. Why?

Because his name was Peter.

* * *

"I don't want a wounded priss as my partner" he threw a rock at a tree and manages to tear a small branch off with it.

"Yeah? Well I'd rather be dragged through hot coals then be partnered with a horrible jerk like you!" I thought of throwing a rock at him, but it would probably only end terrible for me. "So guess that makes two of us"

"I FOUND PEOPLE!" jerking around, I saw an adorable half blue kitten, half ladybug mix, standing on two... paws, throw his other paws up in the air and smiling happily.

"CATBUG! SHUT UP" Peter threw another rock in "Catbug's" direction. It missed him, but barely.

"HEY! You can't just throw things at your pet! Peter!" he wasn't even listening, I pick up a rock and realizing I didn't care how he reacted, threw it a this shoulder. I didn't miss.

"PETER! YOU CAN'T JUST THR-" in a second he threw me against a tree and he covered my mouth with his hand.

"Shut. Up" he hissed. the hand on my mouth made it hard to breath, and his elbow was in my stomach. "And I believe I just did" the bushes across from us shuddered and something came out. Another figure. This one I also recognized. Ben. Of course.

"If you say anything" Peter said under his foul breath. I only looked at Khyberus, and gave a slight nod. For Peter, it ment I wouldn't say anything, for Khyberus, it ment "Stick him". Before Peter could blink, he was on the ground. I jumped away from the tree and Khyberus jumped off Peter only to land in front of me, growling. I glanced at Ben, and he glanced back, we were now part of the same team, Rook came out of the bushes with some kind of high tech gun, and I mentally cursed myself for being so ill prepared.

"What is going on here?" Rook spoke kinda odd and I noted he spoke with no contractions.

"Just playing with my new school partner" Peter brushed himself off.

"And what an awfully nice "game" it was, too" I replied coldly. "I almost wish to play it again, but this time can we switch roles? I don't _always_ like seeing you fail"

Peter glared at me. "Do you really have to be paired with this guy?" Ben couldn't help but sound a little disappointed.

"Well I'll look for a rule about being paired with jerks, but I don't thi-" a stick cracked behind me and everyone whirled.

There were more, barely audible, foot falls. I counted eight. I didn't need any more math to figure out how many eyes were locked on us, or what creature was after us.

"Skyler..." it was Ben. "Don't... look... up..." my blood ran colder then the Arctic Ocean. And just like anyone as stupid as I was, I slowly looked up.

Eight completely unblinking, black beady eyes stared into my soul.


	4. Chapter 4: Never Trust A Spider

Day 2: Midnight Sunday

"FUDGE!" I leaped out of the way and somehow managed to do a somersault, I landed on my face but at least I was alive, for now. The spider's mouth had opened into four separate peaces, and all of them closed down on where I was but a second ago.

Ben lifted me up while Khyberus turned into a giant white lizard, with a black mohawk, black stripes all down its body and red claws.

"KHYBERUS! GET HERE, NOW!" She whipped her tail in the cretures body and sent it crashing into a tree. I heard noises around me and it only took a second to realize we were completely surrounded.

"Wait... If Ze- er Khyberus can do some thing cool..." he picked up Marvin's bubble "MARVIN GO!" he yelled and threw Marvin at the nearest spider. It bounced of harmlessly.

"Nice try" the four of us, and all our pets (Including Marvin, who had been tail kicked towards us by Khyberus) were now back to back. "So screwed" I said under my breath.

The flash of green, and the simultaneous flash of red blinded me, I heard Khyberus growl which turned into some kind of roar, and the sonic waves threw me to the floor. As for Ben, I could only guess what he was doing at that moment. Rook shot at them with his high tech gun. Peter seemed to be trying to skewer one with a stick, and it looked like I was the only one being useless. A little animal clung to my waist as my eyes began to adjust again. CatBug.

"Hold on tight" I pretty much yelled before swinging him around on my back and letting him put his paws round my neck.

Let me tell you, fighting off spiders that are as big as you are with a stick, meanwhile carrying an animal on your back, and limping on a twisted ankle, is _not_ how you want to spend your 1:00 AM in the Morning; first of all, you should probably be sleeping, second, it's just not the best thing to be doing anyway. Somehow though I managed to do this, and after actually managing to kill an impressive three spiders, it turned out we were doomed anyway.

"Why do you kill my sons and daughters?" a raspy voice came from just next to us. "And in our own home, too."

A gigantic tarantula stared up at us from what I had assumed was a ditch, but now I noticed it was a large entrance to a cave.

Unlike the other gigantic spiders, this one-being a tarantula- was hairy, meanwhile the others were skinny and shiny. Another difference was this one was twice as big as any other, which meant "it" was twice as big as me. The last difference being he had a strange swollen ended fang thing going on, If you can imagine that... If you can't, then most of the fang was normal (if spider fangs are considered normal) but at the tip it swelled to make two odd shaped pincers, like skinny... gourds...

"Maybe if your lovely family didn't try to eat us first, this wouldn't be happening" Peter answered. I mentally planned to get him back for it later.

"I am Aragog, and no one may kill my children. It is your own fault you are here, and now you have decided your own fates. My children, will now rip you all to shreds. However, we will give you sometime to say your good byes. I assume I do not need to say what will happen if you run?" I nodded slowly. And as I did realized we were surrounded again, the skinny spiders were still there, but tarantulas of all sized, from the size of a frisbee to the size of a small elephant had gathered with them. I was to terrified to look up.

He slowly tried to back up into his cave, and it took me a moment to realize he was most terrible, terrifying, yet terrific plan slipped into my mind like food coloring in water.

"WAIT!" I took a deep breath and leaned on my walking stick to help stop shaking. "Let's make a bargain" I knew how preposterous it sounded, but it was the only thing I had up my sleeve.

He made a laughing noise. "Let me give it a guess, if you win this little thing you are going to propose next, you and your friends go, and I can not eat you" I gulped, he had done this before.

"A race" My knees went numb "I propose... A race"

"An if I win I get to eat you AND show my Children that through still blind, I am faster then any human" He had even done this before. The more he knew what I was going to say the more doomed I felt.

"So..." I tightened my grip on my walking stick "Is it a deal?"

"Well of course" If I didn't know better, I would have thought he was smiling.

* * *

I always have flares of anger when I see people in movies get shoved and pushed by the smug captor. I would literally ask them to push me around, maybe even on the floor if it meant getting away from being pushed by a long, skinny, bony spider leg, and a stumpy, fat, hairy spider leg.

They marched me to a part of the forest where trees thinned out more. I could heard the others, grunting and tripping along while they were pushed along, too.

Aragog was waiting for us, and I saw the two paths, each one perfectly straight with trees marking the boundaries and a large log 5/6 of a mile away.

"First one to touch log, will win" Aragog didn't even turn to me. _The human body will make up for blindness by heightening all other senses_. What if it was the same with spiders? _NOT LIKE YOU NEED SUPER HEARING TO HEAR US COMING!_

I shook my head clearing it.

"Only someone as stupid as the last person who challenge me, would come this far without finding your weapon" he lined up for the race. "Even your friends, the gun for you blue friend, a new setting on that watch for the transforming boy, and an endless supply of rocks to throw for the burly one" I was shoved into the other path. "But not you"

That's when I saw it, no not my weapon, my path. It was covered in shiny strings. "That's cheating! I can't walk across that without being trapped, but you can waltz right other it!" a skinny spider hissed at me, and when it did its mouth opened into four parts again.

"You never asked for a FAIR race" Aragog shuddered and then returned into his normal position. "If you do see that weapon of yours, now would be the best time to claim" I didn't move.

"The race will begin... NOW" then he was off. And I was left in his dust.

I kicked some dirt forward and glumly watched it stick to the now visible net of webs.

My shoulders slumped, my head dropped, and all the fight poured out of me. Something bristled my leg and I tensed before I remembered Khyberus. The spiders behind me started to chuckle.

"Hahaha the missy isn't so sharp now, is she?" I skewered him through the head and with a bit of effort threw him on the webbed pathway.

"Anyone else?" No one, or no spider, answered.

"Maybe I should have taken karate after all" I breathed, remembering my parents eagerness to teach me to defend myself, I always thought I was too rash for it.

The ground shook, trees quivered, and spiders made a circle facing out. At first I thought is was an earthquake, and leapt next to a boulder for cover. That's when I heard it, the unmistakable sound of dirt running over dirt. I glanced over the boulder, dirt swirled over everything in its path crushing trees and coming at us all at a dangerous pace.

I jumped behind the boulder again as a river of dirt blasted pass. The only reason I didn't join it was because of the "V" shape the boulder made in river of dirt.

I expected to be there for a good minute or two but almost immediately it stopped. I had heard, quite like an aftershock, a mudslide can have a slightly smaller second mudslide. But instead of waiting around I saw where the mudslide had ended, and my path was now covered with spiderwebless dirt. I took my chances and ran for my friends life, and my own.

My brain could only shout basic commands as I jumped over loose soil, rocks, and tree parts. _Jump! Right! Up!Left! Slide! Jump! Again! That rock! Now that one! Left!_

It took me just over a minute to get to the log. Well to the cliff before the log. It was hung in midair, tied with spiderwebs as think as rope sat both ends, making it look like it was on the ground until you get close enough. Aragog could easily jump on it, or shimmy up a tree and down the rope like spiderweb.

It didn't take me long to remember something i knew about spiderwebs.

For those of you that don't know, a spiderweb is stickier then they seem. For example: if a spiderweb was as thick as a pencil, it could hold a small jet in place. I didn't want to think about what the thick rope spiderweb could hold.

Aragog was nowhere in sight, I looked up, expecting another eight eyes staring down, luckily there were none. I found Aragog, on his own path, 200 yards away, with two of his legs stuck in dirt.

Bursting into action, I grabbed a long stick, and used it to poke the log. It swung a little and for awhile I continued to swing the log.

I heard rocks falling and knew Aragog was free. The log was five feet from the cliff gap. I had about 15 second until he too was at cliff face.

_JUMP_. My heart stopped. And for once, I listened to the small annoying voice in my head. I backed up ten feet, and with out hesitating, tore up the ground beneath me as I ran, as I jumped.

My stomach took the fall onto the log, and I was winded instantly. My hands grabbed a small mossy lump that I pulled myself up on. The log was still swinging, and I realized I was going to have to jump off, too.

I took off my jacket and put it around the closest spiderweb rope. Managing to pull myself up without losing my balance, falling off, or into the spiderweb rope I glanced at the gigantic spider waiting at the cliff age.

_**1. 2. 3.**_

A leap from the log back onto the dirt sent me rolling six feet away.

Relief, Happiness, and Pride erupted from my every cell as I fearlessly looked upon the creature of nightmares before me.

"Don't forget to keep your end of the deal, you let up go, and no one eats us" I took a deep breath.

"Oh no, that is not the deal I made" my heart shuddered and stopped working. "The deal that I made, was that you and your friends could go, and I, myself could not eat them, or you. That however, dose not include my children. You are free to go, but know, that you will be hunted down by them. You have ten minutes to get a fair head start, they start now" the spider turned away and climbed into a nearby tree.

The impact of what I to do next hit me harder then the tree. I took off down the dirt covered path.

* * *

Day 3: 3:00 AM Monday

Peter looked like he was going to be sick, Catbug clung to my back, Rook lay next to me, his hand gripping the gigantic turtle we were flying on. Well, actually it was Ben. Marvin and Khyberus were both tucked under my arm, and keeping hold of the slightly slippery shell.

"Rook! Peter! Little help?" Peter glared, which contrasted with his green face hilariously. Rook took Marvin, and my grip on Khyberus tightened, however, my grip on Ben did not. Slowly, joint by joint my fingers slipped.

"Ben" I didn't yell, I didn't scream. But I went very dizzy, and my hand slipped, I felt it brush the back of Ben's turtle shell. But I can only remember seeing Ben getting smaller. Everything was going black fast, the next thing I know I'm being gently set down. A flash of something red went passed. Then a gust of wind sent me to sleep.

* * *

"You would think I've been through enough chiz today to wear me out, but honestly, I think I could run a marathon" everyone stood above me, but Ben was the one to help me up. I gave Catbug to Peter, and stretched.

"Do you know who helped you?" Rook started looking around.

"Helped? I wasn't helped." confused I looked around too.

"Skyler, someone caught you" Ben put a hand on my shoulder "We all saw it"

I gulped "I can only remember the wind"

"He was gone, right after he put you down, he was just... Gone"

"What did he look like?"

"I didn't see, but he was all red..."

"Red? He was al-"

"HEY" I turned, Mr. Arrogant stood next to a teenage girl and Chase. "If you two lovebirds are done, maybe you would like to choose a team" he jerked a thumb at the girl "Carrie's" and then pointed a thumb at himself "Or mine"

"DANNY!" Beth came out the woods "This is _NOT_ your team! Later when we have enough people, we are going to hold an election and elect a leader, just like Carrie's team, and just like Ambrosia's team, got it?"

"And _I'm_ obviously going to win" he looked pretty confident.

I glanced at Ben, and he nodded, Peter just stood with his arms crossed, and Rook was looking at Carrie.

"I can tell you are going to make a great leader" I said "So maybe I will be on your team"

* * *

"All the nominations are:

Danny, Beth, Jesse, and Skyler" I jerked my head up from Rapunzel glowing hair that was wrapped around my ankle.

"Wait, what?" Rapunzel giggled

"I think you would make the best leader, especially after tonight" she took her hair off my ankle. It was completely healed.

"How di-"

"And the winner is a tie... CONGRATULATIONS... DANNY AND SKYLER!"

I was push next to the fire in the center of friends and some vaguely familiar faces. Mr. Arrogent was pushed up next to me. "Hey, um , sorry... I didn't mean to-" I started

"You're kidding right? Leading with you is going to be _Awesome!" _I smiled, and we shook hand.

"Plus, every king need a queen"

He was still smiling when I hit the back of his head.


	5. Chapter 5: Greed, Ghost Boy, and a Girl

Day 3: 2 AM

Almost everyone was asleep, there were a few centuries but other than that I would be fine.

I army crawled away from the fire and around people, dropping into a sleeping position when a century went by, and after ten minutes I made it to a place where the light of the fire did not touch the trees. I found Khyberus with many other creatures, from pencil birds, to turtle dinosaur thing. Catbug had curled up into a ball next to her. I gently shook them both, waking them up and soon the three of us were on our way.

The pounding in my head grew louder as I went deeper into the forest, avoiding any movements and hiding in the shadows. Moonlight let me see as clear as sunlight would, but had twice as many shadows, which would prove to be a good thing. At one point, one of Aragog's children climbed up the tree next to the one I was hiding behind, and I stayed for a long time after it had left.

One, Two, Three, Four.

One, Two, Three, Four.

One, Two, Three, Four.

It was faster now, The pounding in my head, Screaming the beats until all else seemed to vibrate with the four beats.

One, Two, Three, Four.

One, Two, Three, Four

One, Two, Thre-

Silence.

The pounding stopped, the air around me blew softly, nothing moved, nothing stirred, and I was lost. Stumbling around, nothing I saw, or didn't see (In the case of my school) made me any less aware of my hopeless situation. I had grown up in the woods, in the desert, and on the beach, all at the same time. How? Because my family likes to travel. I heard a whimper behind me, and turned to see Catbug shiver.

"Hey buddy, are you cold?" Catbug nodded. Sitting down I leaned my back against a tall cold stone. I took of my jacket and wrapped it around Catbug, who curled up next to the stone; Khyberus came and sat on my other side, guarding us from… well, anything. In this light, the spikes on the back of her knees shone, and her blue-grey skin was almost dazzling, her bright, completely red eyes were always shaped like someone scowling, I guess that's why no one kept eye contact with her. I smiled, and then pet her under the ears.

The wind started to howl and hairs on my arms went up, giving me goose bumps. I didn't care that I was cold, if anything I liked it, I know it was not a good idea to keep cold like this, but like I said, I was kinda enjoying it. Shivering, I leaned more so on the tall, skinny, oddly shaped rock.

* * *

"Good Morning to you, Sunshine" The voice was slightly low, but all friendly, and it sounded very perky. Very perky. Opening my eyes, the man in front of me seemed blurry. His hair was bright red, but his eyebrows were black, his eyes were a starling green, he must have been only 25, and I couldn't help but trust him.

"Who are you?" I found myself covered in a light blue jacket "Why are you being nice to me?"

He laughed, which seemed to make even the birds stop to listen. "You don't see many people sleep on your grave that's all" My stomach dropped

"I was sleeping where?" I jumped up quickly and surveyed the stone. R.I.P Kid Flash was carved on the stone. "Why isn't there a date?" I asked, still freaked out I had slept on a grave. No one answered.

"Hello?" Nothing, he was gone, as was his jacket, and everything else. I approached the stone again, after a while, and brushed the inscription gingerly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you" The man stood above the stone now.

"Where did you go?" my hand froze on the "K" in "Kid"

"People can only see me when they are touching something important to me"

Talking to a ghost didn't freak me out as much as it should have, but neither did a lot of things.

I had an idea "Can you move things? I mean can you touch them? Well… other things…not your jacket…but like branches… or rocks… or… use things… or I don't know… catch them?" I couldn't give another example because of a barely functioning brain.

"Like a girl falling out of the sky? Or causing a mudslide? Or helping someone find a "conveniently" placed stick with the perfect height to lean on because of their twisted ankle? Yeah I can move things. Yeah I can touch things, too, I can use them, and yes, I can catch them"

I needless to say was dumbstruck. "How long have you been watching me?"

"When someone has a Glow-in-the-Dark dog, it gets your attention"

"Who are you?" A pause.

"Wally, and yourself?"

"Skyler" I stood up, he was much taller then I was, I really only went to below his shoulder. "Why isn't there a date on your grave?" He sighed

"Do you ever run out of questions, Kid?" I crossed my arms

"Only after they are all answered" I replied. "Why isn't there a date on your grave?"

He sighed. "Because I'm not dead"

"If you're not dead, then why do you have a grave?"

"It's a long story," he sighed, I leaned against the stone and slid down.

"You were the person who challenged Aragog before" It wasn't a question, it was a statement. But he answered the question behind it.

"Yes I was"

"Did you win?" a long pause.

"No" I paused, too.

"Why did you challenge him?" he came around the grave and sat across from me, crossing his legs.

"Why did you?" he looked into my eyes.

I gulped. "How many… how many people did you lose?"

"Five, I survived by running away" He looked away, and his next breath was deep and drawn out.

"So did I" I breathed.

"You saved your friends" He pointed out slowly and quietly "I was stuck in that web the second the race began, when I climbed out, the race was over. But you? No, not you. You figured it out, and then you saved them"

"Maybe, but you made the mudslide that let me win" I wondered how much I was asking of this guy, they were only questions, but I had a lot. "Why can I only see you if I touch your grave"

"It's not just if you touch my grave, remember?" He looked up and ran a hand through this hair.

"Why?" I tilted my head "How old are you?" He looked slightly surprised at my last question.

"I'm… 26, now… I think" I looked at him, he did look 26.

"Why?" He looked slightly annoyed. "I'm not going to stop asking questions until you answer them" He sighed, but I crossed my arms determined to win. "Why?"

"Fine, I'll tell you." He took a deep breath, which I interrupted.

"I remind you of you, so that's why you followed me, just like before you ran away from Aragog and started the mudslide, unlike the last time you saw him, when you had the same weapons conversation as I did. After seeing Aragog the first time, you found that your weapon was not a weapon, but super speed. That much I have guessed." He was stunned. But actually, if anything, it was slightly obvious.

"The rest is what I want to know"

"You didn't ask if I was a student"

"I didn't need to, you told me"

He took another deep breath "I was sent to Antarctica, don't ask, just don't. Every speedster in my family was there, and there are a lot. Anyway, my Uncle and my Nephew are faster then I am, so when the three of us were trying to reverse the… current… of the… when the three of us were trying to shut… something… down… by running around it… don't ask. I was being shocked by… let's just go with lightning… so when the machine was shut down… so was I… I was thrown into a world that works faster then this one… or slower"

"Ok… but that dose-" He raised a hand to stop me.

"My energy signature rubbed of on everything I touched, if it was special, it would have a lot of my energy, because I would touch I often, when something like that is touched in this universe, it calls to the rest of my energy, therefore letting you see me"

_How does that connect to your grave?_ _How long ago was this?_ I sighed "What time is it?"

He shrugged "I barely ever know"

* * *

The grave piece weight down my jacket a bit, Catbug was on my back and Khyberus was on my heels. The sound of a waterfall lay ahead, and it was this that leads me to the idiot boy yet again.

Starring down the deep drop would make most people's stomach turn sour. However, I only got that feeling when climbing down it. Everyone else was at the bottom, Wally (who I could now see when I put my hand in my pocket, Catbug and Khyberus (who had flew down). It took me fifteen minutes to get down, and by then everyone was bored.

"Thank you, you useless reptile…dog" running was fine, climbing down cliffs without tools, that's slightly harder. Khyberus growled.

"Come on, the school has to be somewhere." the waterfall was now behind me, turning into a small pond before continuing down. Wally ran around climbing up trees and trying to see over... Well... more trees. "If I stay here for more then 15 minutes I'm going to have a serious headache"

I started throwing pebbles into the water. Boredom got to me pretty quickly, and soon I was tossing them everywhere.

Tree shot.

Pond shot.

Tree shot.

The rock bounced off the ground and I caught it again, now thoroughly bored.

I hit the waterfall several times, each one getting thrown into the pond on impact. "Did you find anything?" Wally shook his head. "Great" I said under my breath.

"Well I'm here" Peter marched through the bushes.

"Unfortunately"

"I'M CATBUG!" Catbug was playing with a fish, a fish he had dragged out of the pond. "What's your name?"

"Mr. Fish" I answered

" ! Your my friend now"

Mr. Fish frowned "Go away, I hate you!" and flopped back into the pond. He popped his head out of the water and yelled "Will someone give that cat a bath?" and then was gone

"I don't bathe cats" said Peter.

"Your level of stupidity is practically unreachable" I answered. "Catbug"

Catbug saluted "Yes, ma'am?"

"Go grab a stick to poke Peter with" Catbug then flew off on his new quest.

"Your going to poke me?" Peter raised and eyebrow

"Only if you misbehave" the rock I was sitting on was getting hot, and I slid off and started wondering around the base of the waterfall.

"Why did you wonder off? Everyone thinks you've been kidnapped" I noticed a crack in the rock surrounding the waterfall. I followed it with my fingers, deep in thought, something seeming off with this crack.

"Then go tell them I haven't been" The wheels in my head started turning, cracking, and several things clicked.

"Maybe I will" He looked completely untempted by the offer.

"Peter, throw a rock, a _LARGE_ rock into the waterfall" I looked at him again, and for a second, didn't realize why he was confused, until my moment of clarity: he didn't understand where I was coming from.

"Just throw the rock into the waterfall and then magical rainbows will come out and maybe some chili fries. Then they will knock you unconscious and make the world a better place" I put my fists on my hips "But seriously just throw the rock" Peter scowled, and a rock the size of my head appeared in his palm. His arm drew back, then a rock came hurtling towards me, and it splashed a hole into the water two centimeters from my face.

"Aw, I missed" said Peter sat down on a rock in the shade.

"Aw, don't be to hard on yourself, you fail so often it's to be expected" I faced the waterfall "And you didn't miss, you threw it into the cavern behind the waterfall. Which is why I told you to throw a rock there" Before I could dissuade myself, I jumped in, fell through the mouth of the cave and rolled three feet.

I stood back up pretty quickly but couldn't see anything past the six feet of dim light. I was dripping puddles on the floor, and so most of what I could see was terribly slippy.

"Skyler! Hey! Do you mind telling _ME_ what is behind the curtain of water?" Peter's voice sound impossibly far away.

"GRAB ME A LIGHT AND I WILL!" My yelling echo behind me for quite some time. Something flew through the cave and barely missed my head, a flashlight. "Where did you get this?" I muttered. I turned it on, revealing a tunnel that sloped downwards.

"I'M GOING FARTHER DOWN!" I yelled, and I heard something land behind me. Instantly, I had jumped and held the flashlight like a sword, Peter, Catbug, and Khyberus stood in front of me.

"There really is no need to yell" I looked at tunnel above me, it sloped upward, that's where Peter must have came from. "Are you going to stare at the ceiling all day? Let's go!"

I quickly ran to the front of the line, than remembered Wally. I flattened my pocket to make sure the shard was there. There was a moment of panic when it wasn't, so for a second I hesitated and Peter crashed into me.

"If you _EVER_ get in my way again..." He hissed.

"Ha ha ha. Yeah, I'm not buying it. And also, watch me, Bro" we continued on until we came to a lite cavern.

"Holy S-"

"Don't" I scorned

"Whatever, princess"

The room was full of gold, piles of it littered the floor, taller then I was, but Peter could just about see over them. My eyes fell on a cutlass. I was upon it in seconds, my hand greedily fingered the hilt. Like most cutlasses, it had a safeguard over the hilt for the protection of ones hand in battle. The safeguard was made of gold and was so beautifully decorated, it had a Three Mast ship on it, with swirling seas below it, birds and clouds filled the sky above it. The sword itself had perfect balance, and I swished it through the air before me while I got used to it. Peter was lying on the enormous pile next to me.

"You're going to keep _THAT_? You're kidding"

"Well this is obviously someone else's, and you can't just take people's stuff! But I need this to protect me from "Aragog and Son's Co." So I'll give it back! Then maybe I can find the school"

"Aragog?" Peter looked interested

"Aragog, spider, hairy, tall as an elephant, has pinchers that go like this" I mimicked the fang like pinchers Aragog has and made clicking sounds "Aragog"

"Keep it" he gestured to the cutlass, now uninterested.

"Kinda have to" I muttered. My eyes groomed the piles of treasure, seeing jewels, pictures, statues, goblets and all kinds of things. I put the cutlass in it's scabbard, and tied it to my waist with a near by belt. "And this" it was a map of the forest, including the school. "And maybe this" a bow and quiver lay in the corner, and I scooped it up and slung it over my shoulder.

"Have you got anything?" I asked. Peter looked back. "That's what you're choosing? I thought you were different" He looked at me funny.

"Ok fine" I grabbed a random grappling hook and shoved it in my belt "Ta Da"

He yawned. Determined to somehow impress this jerk, I walked to the back of the cavern. Behind silk that was impossibly soft, under armor impossibly light, was a mirror. I shivered, remembering my last encounter with one. I picked it up, a picture of the school appeared, almost dropping it, I set it down. A compass lay next to it, I opened it and the hand started to spin stopping every which way. I closed it and was going to lay it down when I saw the satchel.

The brown leather bag sat near my feet. Picking it up I dumped its contents, a crown and a poster, the poster seemed familiar so I kept it, the crown I threw in anyway, the piles seemed full of them, and it would make a great present for a friend. I found another map, this was one of the school and instructions on how to use it, it seemed very strange. So I vowed to try it later.

Throwing the mirror, the compass and the school's map into the satchel, I dumped in many things on my way out, including a shield, some of the strange light but strong armor, a sling shot and brackets that would take a train to break.

"Happy?" I expected to see Peter gowned in necklaces and crowns, pretending to be king of everything. He wasn't even there. "Er, Peter?" Nothing.

I remembered Wally's stone. "Anyway… I'm going to be right back" I disappeared back to the entrance.

I found the stone near the entrance of the cave, and relief flooded over me. I was about to scoop it up when I heard something that made my blood run cold.

"HEY PRINCESS IMPERFECT! I'M BEING SERIOUS GET OUT HERE!" I put the rock in my pocket.

"Er... PETER?" I looked back, the cave I had just been in had disappeared. There was nothing but a small circular cavern.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU ANSWER ME?" I grabbed Wally's stone and shoved it in my satchel.

* * *

"I thought I was going to need a new partner, that's all" Peter scowled and looked away.

"_SURE" _I elbowed him "That's why you were concerned." I continued looking at the map. Moving gold dots were everywhere, it didn't take me long to realize these were people. "And Ta Da" We entered a clearing full of people "I found the camp" He grumbled something. "Here" I took out the slingshot and offered it to him. He took it.

"I know you said you got this from behind the waterfall, but how?" I was silent.

"I don't know, and I don't know how you were there, too" I mentally cursed myself, I still hadn't told him about that part.

"What? Wh-"

"Not now, Peter"

I lost him in the crowed and found Carrie in a tent of sorts. It was bigger on the inside, and I decided not to ask for once in my life. "Hi" I said, everyone in the tent looked up and stood, this included Ben, Mr. Arrogant, Carrie, Beth, Ruby and a few others I didn't recognize.

"Where the f-" Danny started.

"I found this" I lay the map on the table. "Here is the school, and this is us, I want everyone in camp moving towards that area as soon as possible, I want as many stragglers found as possible, and make them a group if they don't belong to one. Head to the school and wait for me, I want to fin as many stragglers as I can myself, get someone to copy the map currently, and I'll try to find anyone who wants to go" I turned and left, not really feeling like talking to people.

"Why was I born to be _THIS _antisocial?" I shook my head and carried on. Wondering around I felt like spreading the rumor of leaving soon, but decided against it for the most part, halfway back to where my night adventure started, I heard someone calling out.

"Help! Please! It's my sister! She's all alone! Please Help!" It was I girl with red brown hair in two braids, a purple cloak, and a blue shirt and skirt. People were trying to ignore her as they past her, but I couldn't, I didn't want to talk to her but it had two. She had said the magic words.

"What happened?" I asked pulling her aside. "What happened to your sister?" She looked surprised I was willing to help.

"She ran away from the camp, I don't know where she went, and I need to find her!" _AND YOU DON'T KNOW THE HALF OF IT._ The look in her eyes said. She was pretty desperate.

"Fine, come with me, but bring your partner, I'll try to find her, but your coming with me" I sighed and started to make my way back to the tent. "What's your name anyway?"

"Anna, Anna of Arendale" She looked around everywhere she went.

"I'm Skyler, Skyler the Forest Outlaw" I took me this long to realize it, but it was actually true, and it had a nice ring to it.

* * *

When we reached the tent, only Ben was inside. I walked passed him without saying a word, and picked up the map. I pressed on a fast moving, close dot, a 3D picture appeared above the dot, it was another girl, frightened, and running away. She had all white hair in a bun, she wore a purple cloak like her sisters, and a blue dress like Anna's too. "Elsa" I heard Anna whisper.

"This her?" She was heading away fast, if we wanted to catch her, we were going to need help. "Got a horse?"

"You're _LEAVING? AGAIN?"_ Ben was furious

"If you shut up, keep quiet, get us a ride and do it fast, I'll let you come with us" He was gone.

"Why would you let him-"

"He can help" I answered halfway through her sentence. "Go get your partner, and leave your pet"

"I'm not leaving Olaf" She crossed her arms.

"Great, then get him fast, come back here when you have your friends" She rushed off.

I figured I had a few minutes, so I dumped out my bag, put on the armor, and my long t- shirt over it. the bow, cutlass and compass I put on after my jacket. I wanted to leave the rest. I put the poster and crown back in the satchel and gave it to the first person outside i recognized, Rapunzel.

"Here" I practically chucked it at her. "I think this is yours, if not, it is now"

The mirror I kept after some reconsideration. The bracelets, the shield, a bronze flower, and a viking hat now lay on the table. I barely had anytime to distribute them to Carrie, a random guy, Meg the Greek girl, and Hiccup (Who randomly walked by and got a free Viking helmet), before Ben had put things on the table. "I found some stuff we might need, there's sun balm, healing potion, food, water, swimsuits, rope, a rope with a grappling hook, and this" he held up a bottle.

"Swimsuits?" I raised and eyebrow before throwing them on a chair "No"

"I'm Back!" Anna stood next to a guy who I could only guess was beefy.

"Yes you are" I said "We have the supplies, do you have a ride?"

"Ben was suppose-" I shook my head slightly

"To grab snacks" I finished awkwardly and away he went.

"Why did-" She started

"He's Ben... I'm kinda scared of the ride he would pick" She rolled her eyes.

"I... I have Sven" The guy spoke in a low voice.

"Great!" I said "Anna you can ride... Sven"

walked over and picked up a bag of carrots. "Hey, hey,hey" i walked in front of him. "Where are you going with those?"

He answered in a voice that sent chills up my spine. "To Sven"


	6. Chapter 6: To Kingdom Come

"No" Ben gestured to his back again. "There is no way in the entire universe I am going to ride you" I can't say it wasn't tempting, I mean, he had turned in a gigantic dog, so yes it was tempting. But no... I don't ride people... No...

He groweled and I resisted the urge to pet him. I couldn't help but laughter though "Yeah sorry but no" I turned and started to walk away when claws lifted me up and threw me on the gigantic orange alien dog with no eyes. "OI! I'll get to for that" I scowled, and leaned over to see Ben's face. The dog made a sound like a laugh "Oh ha ha _REAL_ funny" I saw Anna and Kristoff on a sled with a reindeer. "Ready?" Anna nodded and Sven started to run. "Maybe we could catch a ride w-" Ben took off, and I had to cling onto the collar of the giant dog. I had to flatten myself on Ben's back to avoid low branches, and I have to admit, Ben's fur was really soft. _REALLY SOFT. _

I smiled into his back, this was actually really amazing.

* * *

After about 15 minutes, I had to slide off of Ben so he could change back without me sitting on him. As soon as I hopped off, I had the spark of an idea, an impossible idea, a funny and marvelous idea.

Without hesitation, I jumped over a front paw and landed in the area between his shoulder and neck. Instantly, I started to scratch Ben behind the ears. He growled softly, but I knew he liked it and I could feel the vibrations through my fingers. I scratched under his chin and he shuddered from happiness like the way dogs do. "I always thought you were a dog, guess I know why now" I smiled. He made growling noise again and I couldn't hold back, I laughed, loud and long, until I ran out of air.

Something cold and soft touched my shoulder, I put my hand in my pocket and looked up. Wally smiled, for some reason this hurt, a lot. I looked away, and almost ran to where the path was headed. "I'm going to walk for awhile, just pick me up when you catch up" I started to run, I followed sled tracks through snow, crushed and broken pathways, and only stopped when I saw something familiar. I leaned against the grave, the thought of being in another time, another place, while still being in this one, train wreaked my entire mind.

I turned to face the grave and he cold seeped through my jeans, and placed a hand on the center of the stone. "I promise I'll help you, Wally, I promise". A hand on my shoulder made me tense. In one swift movement, I grabbed the hand, jerked my foot into the person behind me and pulled them over my shoulder, letting them fall on the ground with a thump. I grabbed them by the collar and pushed them against the nearest tree. Only then did I look at their face. Ben. Oops.

"You really know how to treat a guy" he said slightly dizzy. I let him go.

"I'm SO sorry! I didn't mean to... Flip you... off... my shoulder..." He wasn't _THAT_ hurt... Luckily.

"Did you seriously run all this way?" He looked at me with the same quizzical glance, and I helped him brush off.

"Well Khyberus is helping Peter..." I started again, still not believing I trusted that _IDIOT_ so much. "Khyberus is helping Peter move the camp with the map I gave him. So yeah I guess I had to" He opened his mouth to say something, but I wouldn't find out what he was going to say, for at that moment the sky exploded, clouds were thrown apart, and ripples in the sky as colorful as the northern lights branched off everywhere. Lightning flashed and struck everywhere.

"Maleficent" Ben whispered and in a bright flash of green he was gone before I could ask.

I ran towards the freakish clouds. Lightning struck almost every second, blinding me every time I blinked.

"Anna" The path made by a reindeer and a sled now obvious on the snow covered mountain they were headed to, the lightning lighting it almost_ too_ well "Allon-zy then" I practically threw myself up the mountain with every step.

* * *

The bow dug into my back, the sword banged against my thigh making my wince every now and then. I jumped on a large rock and from there leaped on a felled tree in my way. I kept getting faster and faster, until I was scared that I didn't have limits. No limits at all, I could run forever, eternity come pass me by while I passed it. Soon I came to a cliff, and my mood was wreaked when I saw the sled below. I froze, everything surrounding me stopped and I felt more defeated then ever before. I was about to start the long way back with a heavy heart when I saw footsteps on the opposite side. "YES" I fist pumped the sky, which was growing dark. "WHOO HOO HOO" practically falling to the ground from happiness.

It took about five minutes to cross over, after find a tree branch thick enough to take my weight, and another five minutes to swing across.

After finding the foot prints, it was easy to follow their progress, but then came problem. It was all uphill from here, literally, I noticed as I looked up.

I ran passed tree after tree, bush covered in snow after bush covered in snow, one frozen river after another. I leaned against a tree and slowly slid down taking deep breaths and trying to steady myself for the wave of exhaustion. It came crashing down, I could barely breath, my lungs felt like they were drinking the mirror's underwater depths. I gasped, slowly, my vision faded; I fought my own shocks of trying to breath and tried getting slow, painful, lungfuls of air. After what seem like hours, but was probably only five minutes. I had steadied myself, and my breathing, my heart no longer tried to self destruct. I was in so much pain, my every muscle ache, my throat was parched, and I was so hungry, I hadn't eaten since breakfast yesterday.

* * *

Steady, I picked myself up. And off I went, running like I was being chased by a creature most foul. Not long after, I came to a frozen pond area, iced droplets hung on branches and I hear voices up ahead. Without stopping, I ran towards them.

"**ANNA**" I saw Sven at the base of a gigantic staircase, which lead to the most beautiful Ice castle I've ever seen (Also the only I castle I've ever seen). Kristoff and a snowman (Who I assumed was Olaf) sat on the top steps.

"60!" Olaf shouted before running inside. I was too busy trying not to die of hyperventilation to pay attention to anything else. After two minutes I found myself running once again, I skipped steps and ran through the door, up more stairs towards voices, when I got to where they were located I came upon a card game between Jack Frost from dinner, Kristoff, and as I learn a guy named Jesse, who had spike black hair that cover his blue eyes, a black tee-shirt with a skull, black jeans and black ankle high converse like my own. "Where Anna? Where Elsa?" I huffed. Way to much running today.

"They're talking in the next room, please don't interrupt them" Jack didn't even look up.

"Go fish" Said Jesse, and Kristoff took from a pile in the middle of the table.

"I ran all the way over here... For this?" I shook my head.

"Well if you're tired go get some fresh air, balcony's over there" Jack gestured with his stick to a tall set of doors.

"Fine" I stalked over to the doors and slammed them behind me.

The balcony was made of ice, but it was so detailed, everything was patterned. I rested my forearms on the railing and looked down at the tremendous height. I could see everything, Aragog's Domain, Fandom High, and The Camp. But something was wrong, something…

It struck me like a bolt of lightning, the map was off, everywhere on the map was mixed up with something else on it. With a slow realization, I noticed the direction I was sending the camp in. Aragog's Domain, and before that, a large lake that wasn't on the map at all. My heart shuddered and my hands started getting hot. I had to get to camp.

Through measured breaths, I noticed I could even see the city, it was far way in the distance, but it was there. I squinted, how can they not see this castle? How can they live there life with giant spiders in the woods less then 20 miles way? My head cracked, my mind split and everything whooshed out.

I am Skyler Paige, I am 16, I have been kicked out of many schools, just because I'm different. Everything about me was now clear again. I _KNEW_ these people, I'm not sure how or why or what I know about them, but I know them. I could only remember I forgot something, and it was something about the people all around me.

A flash of lightning brought me back to reality. I looked up, directly above Elsa's Castle was a storm with a hole in the center, like seeing a hurricane from space, a nearly black hurricane, with all the colors of the northern lights, and lightning running through it. The center was the blackest black I've ever seen, It was looking into a black hole (If a black hole was visible).

I backed up slowly and ran through the doors. Kristoff was gone, Olaf was too, and so was Jack. "Where did...?" I looked at Jesse.

"Kristoff, Anna and Olaf left" he said then added "Jack is calming down Elsa" He looked at Jack's cards and smiled.

I sat down. "Teach me how to play" he looked up at me.

"You don't know how to play "Go Fish"?" He shook his head "Kids these days"

"I'm just as old as you are" he rolled his eyes and I realized I was really just losing time. "Teach me" I answered quickly. "And If I play a game with you and win, you have to help me convince Elsa to leave"

He laughed as if I asked him to teach a pig to fly "Her sister wasn't able to do that, what makes you sure you can?"

"It's impressive what I will accomplish when people are sitting in a castle under a freak storm that is probably going to destroy this place" He looked surprised. "If you don't know look for yourself, I'ts outside.

"What's outside?"

"Go look outside" I answered. "I'm not telling you again"

He got up and left. I felt like running to the door Elsa and Jack were behind and dragging them both out to safety. But something told me I would need this guy to do so.

He came back seconds later, his face white. "I saw the storm" I nodded "And something else" I looked up at the boy who hid behind his hair. "An army, well not an army, but a group of people, they're here to get Elsa, That much is obvious" I tapped my fingers on the table thinking.

"Go tell her, quick" he nodded and once again I was left alone. Standing up, I angrily threw the table across the room, it was light, but it still took a bit of strength to do so.

My anger only intensified. If these people slow Elsa or anyone down, I didn't know how I knew, but when that cloud becomes its full size, some thing is going to happen. Something bad.

Walking out on the balcony, I saw the last rays of light before the sun went down. Jesse was right, as I looked down, I saw a group of people with lights making there way here. And looking up, the storm was growing bigger.

Something told me it was going to be another long night. I hoped I was wrong.

* * *

"Elsa said I could go" Jesse stood by me, and I nodded slowly.

"You should, you're only going to be in the way here, and I don't want people to get hurt" Jesse glared

"No way! Elsa's my best friend, I'm no leaving her" I weighted my options, and found the best possible solution. "Then slow the down on your way out, then go to the camp, and when they come with Elsa and Jack you can make sure they are comfy and I'll do my best to get out of any situations they are in, with full pardons. " He looked at me strangely "I'm leader of something or another, It's bound to get me some leverage, ok?"

"You're Skyler, huh?" he asked. I heard a thump and saw a giant snowman creature attack some of the group below.

"Yeah, and you are out of here" I pushed him slightly towards the door. He looked doubtful at first, but he left and seconds later he appeared riding on a slide of ice through the front door. Then shot some of the armed people with ice he conjured with his bare hands, and froze their legs in place, after freezing about one third of the people to the ground, he slid around the castle once and was on his way.

"Good Luck" I whispered. And started to climb the nearest turret of ice, trying stealthily to reach the roof, meanwhile the black hole/hurricane flashed lightning above me.

Yeah, it was going to be a long night.

I reached the roof when Jack was overpowered in the Main Hall, I know because the ceilings were like windows here, and I saw it happen from above. He slipped on his own ice after dodging an arrow, and was tackled by two guards, or they looked like guards, they all did, the entire group must have been a search party of some kind. _BUT ANNA ONLY ASKED ME._

Jack's stick was confiscated and he was dragged out, once he escaped and flew up to try and get to Elsa, but a net was fired and he was trapped. They dragged him out and started to climb the stairs.

From here I could also see them struggling to release the guards Jesse had froze, and a sudden confidence made me press on.

I crawled along the roof, sometime jumping three feet from one grand room to another. It was a pretty amazing castle. After three giant rooms with sloped ceilings, I found Elsa with two guards. She was using her powers to protect herself, but she was also about to kill them. One was being pushed over the cliff that went around the castle; the other had an icicle to the throat, each one was getting closer to death with every second.

The remaining people from the group burst through the door, lead by a tall brunette boy. I strained to hear what they said, only catching lone sentences. And after ten seconds of nothing almost gave up on listening in.

Well until I heard: "Don't be the monster they think you are" I caught that much. Elsa stopped trying to kill them after the words got to her.

I saw something move in the corner of my eye. The guard with the icicle was still pinned to the wall, but the arm with the crossbow could move, and he tried to point it at Elsa.

"Elsa" I only whispered. That all I could manage, that's all it needed. The brunette boy lunged for him, and pointed it away. Then three things happened:

1. The arrow cut through the part of the roof chandelier was attached to.

2. It continued through the roof and before I could react, grazed my abdomen, giving me a very nasty cut.

3. The chandelier started to fall, taking the roof with it.

Elsa tried to dodge the falling shards of ice, but slipped and fell, knocking her head against the ice. She was unconscious.

I didn't have time to react to any of this, because like I said before, the roof was falling. I rolled away, trying to get to the end of the roof, and realized I as going to have to jump. Getting up took a precious second, and I ran towards the edge, the ground was falling less then a foot behind me. I got to the edge and took a massive leap, as far away from the falling roof as I could manage, only then noticing my grave mistake.

Not realizing I was headed towards the one side of the roof that didn't end anywhere, I had jumped to my imminent death. And the crevasse below started rushing up to meet my feet.

* * *

3.

2.

1.

I braced myself.

When I did hit something I was utterly and completely winded and shocked into scilence. The black dragon that had caught me (or more likely flew under me, causing me extreme pain in the stomach area where I landed) swooped down to the ground and I safely disposed of myself. (Meaning the moment we touched the ground, I stepped back, tripped over something, and fell against a tree)

"Is that your pet?" Everything was spinning. Hiccup jumped off the back of he black reptile and nodded.

"This is Toothless" he pet "Toothless" on his neck. I was about to ask why when I saw him suck his teeth back into his mouth. I nodded slowly.

"How did you find me?" I managed to say through the dizziness. Hiccup looked over at me and gulped, I followed his gaze to my stomach, which was worse then I had thought. I put a hand on it and it burned like I had put salt in my wound. "How... How did you find me?" hiccup looked at something behind me.

"Someone told me to find you, and I glad they did" He hadn't stopped looking at the thing. My vision was starting to go black, and I suddenly remembered my useless armor. I pulled up my shirt to see the armor, it was completely fine, not even a scratch. I pulled that up to reveal my cut, it was gushing blood.

"What the frog?" I didn't feel like tearing clothes, and didn't think I had the strength to do so, so I tied my jacket tight over it and pulled everything over it. Hiccup was now on Toothless' back, and I saw them take off. It was getting harder to stay awake. "Wait... don't..." my voice cracked.

Ben showed up out of no where. He seemed to be saying something, screaming something, I could felt him shaking me, and his concern was obvious. but I was too lost in the mysterious beat that I'm hearing lately, and I started to sink away.

One. Two. Three. Four.

One. Two. Three. Four.

One. Two. Three. Four.

One. Two. Three. Four.

One. Two. Three. Four.

I closed my eyes.

* * *

Everything was black… or at least, it was at first. But when I tried to concentrate on the blackness around me, it turned white, and then slowly back to black.

I felt like was drowning in the mirror again, but my lungs weren't burning, and everything wasn't trying to force me to be happy.

Soon everything swirled with purple. I liked purple. I liked purple quite a bit.

Slowly, I felt myself coming back to life, like coming back to the surface of a swimming pool, more like floating towards life. When I reached it, I painstakingly I opened my eyes.

The first thing I saw was a reflective green emerald. It was the most beautiful green I have ever seen. It was the colors of a beautiful forest, the colors of grass in the spring, and I wanted that color to be mine, somehow, just mine. I blinked and the emerald became two emeralds, and when I blinked a third time they became a pair of green eyes. Ben. I looked away slightly ashamed of my previous thoughts.

That's when I saw the empty bottle. He had used the healing potion.

"You used it all" My voice sounded slightly dizzy and very far away. "Why did you waste it? I didn't need... I didn't... need it..." trying to form words was too hard, a coldness settled in my head and it hurt to think.

"_Saving_ you wasn't _wasting_ it!" he was soaked through with blood, and slowly it dawned on me that it was mine. "Saving you wasn't wasting it" he whispered this last part. He looked at me, or really, into me. I gulped. "You look terrible" he smiled slightly.

I felt really subconscious then. My hair felt suddenly greasy and muddy, I could feel mud and dirt on my face and I had scratches everywhere. I also realized I haven't showered in days.

"Such a gentlemen" I tried to wave it off as a joke and hopefully clean myself up later. "And you're better" He smiled again, but that stopped when I tried to sit up.

"What part of "stop moving" don't you understand!?" he shook his head at me and a flare of anger ignited a pile of firewood in my heart that I didn't know I had.

"Oh, ha ha" I laughed humorlessly "I understood, but I'm not going to listen to somebody who pretends to have my best interests at heart, **_AND THEN FROGGING LEAVES ME TO DIE WHEN I NEEDED YOU!_**" I shouted the last part and I didn't feel any sympathy when he flinched. "**_WHERE DID YOU EVEN FROGGING GO?_**" He looked miserable, but I was too angry to care. "**_WHERE DID YOU GO, BEN?_**"

"Where did I go? I had to stop some idiot villain, and I'm not done ether" he looked up at the sky; the cloud filled the sky, shooting lightning at itself as well as things below. "I know you're going to hate me for this, but I have to go" he leaned me against a tree, and I realized I had been in his arms the entire time. Then he stood up and took off towards Elsa's castle. Thing is, I didn't hate him at all for it, I kinda only liked him more for it, which made me slightly angrier, which yeah, made me hate him.

I found that he had tied up my stomach with strips of cloth and already blood had seeped through. Wally stood at my side; I found this out as I slipped my hand into my jacket. "Help me" I whispered. He shook his head. "Fine"

* * *

Five minutes later I had gotten to the Main Hall of Elsa's Castle. Frosty slides, holes in the pillars and stairs as well as other evidence of the fight in here were haunting. Slowly, I made myself walk to the room with the chandelier. The room was now open to the outside, the roof, and a wall were completely missing, and the ground was covered in ice shards. Wind blew through the place the wall should be and froze me in place, some where up above I heard Toothless growl.

Looking up, the very center of the gigantic cloud lay above me. I remembered what Ben had said when he first saw the thing, it was _it's_ name.

"**_Maleficent_**" I gulped. It was the only thing you could name something like that. "**_Maleficent_**" I whispered, now full of fear. The lightning grew brighter and a beam came down to strike next to me. I jumped back and slipped on a piece of glass. Falling hard on my back and cutting it on glass in the making. "**_MALEFICENT_**" I practically screamed out the name.

Lightning struck everywhere around me, the ice reflected, and I even found myself becoming struck by lightning, but I didn't feel a thing. The sky started two swirl, and the pitch black hole in the middle got continually smaller. Then as the center became a pinprick, he sky exploded once more, all the thunder that had been missing from the lightning boomed through the sky and made the whole castle shake and some parts shatter.

The clouds burst, the sky became momentarily bright, and the darkness of the center creeped into the night sky, blocking out he stars on by one.

The sky seemed to crack for a moment, and out of this crack came more darkness, forcing the the crack in the sky to open wider and wider. And through this gap came the black, thin, wide, face of a dragon. The net it was attached to lead it snake like through the sky, and it didn't stop snaking across the sky until the head was a foot or two above mine. the dragon spoke with the voice of a woman, and when the dragon smiled, I saw a green light coming from it's stomach. "_I thank you Child of the Night, for you have set me free_" the glowing green eyes lulled me into a fitful sleep.


	7. Chapter 7: There And Back Again

My eyes flew open, nothing had changed. Well, except Maleficent chasing Hiccup somewhere above me. I lay unmoving as Hiccup flew into the clouds, Maleficent screaming green fire as she dived in after him. I watched it all on my back, everything.

Toothless shot purple plasma at the large dragon (who was now completely out of the crack in the sky), but she could never hit Toothless, because of his stealth and he was to fast for her.

I dawned on me that I would have to get up, and should probably start walking away from all of this, away from the danger. Someone else could deal with it this time. But that's not how I acted at all. I did get up, painfully, seeing my blood on the floor and figuring the amount of look I had lost was enough to kill a person. But I didn't walk away. I stalked into the shadows and waited for Maleficent, like Aragog would being doing for me, somewhere... Hiccup burst through the clouds, heading straight for Elsa's castle. I pulled out an arrow, and nocked it. Drawing it out, I knew two things: I had never shot an arrow before, and I was only going to get so many chances to hit my target. .

She was right behind him, swooping down faster then I would have liked. I raised my bow, locked my shoulder and took a deep breath. I let my fingers relax, and felt the arrow fly from my fingers.

It flew an inch from Hiccups head, which made me cringe inwardly from guilt. However, it hit Maleficent in the wing, tearing it, six feet away from where I was aiming, but with the desired effect.

She screamed, and her flight path went awry. Flailing, she struggled to remain in the air, funny, what a small hole in the right place can do.

She balanced herself out, but as I was hoping, she didn't have enough time to pull up. The hideous, black dragon flew straight into Elsa's Castle. Skewered by turrets and struggling to move, she was pinned. Her head came down across the room, making it shudder and throwing me to the floor, and all my arrows were thrown to the floor. I landed with a thump that made her turn.

"You will pay" her voice filled with anger and I crawled away without looking back. "A CURSE I LAY ON THIS L-" I didn't let her finish, I grabbed the nearest of the fallen arrows, and nocking my bow again, I aimed for her eye. The arrow flew, and I hit her neck, breaking all the scales surrounding the area. A horrible gagging sound came from her throat. Not what I wanted to happen at all, but it did something.

Now useless, I threw the bow away, and crept forward with my cutlass. She turned to smiled one last time, and her tongue wrapped around my leg, I was thrown to my back. My cutlass scattered against the floor, all my arrows fell out when she had and Maleficence's razor sharp, jagged teeth were getting closer to me with every tug of her slimy tongue.

Something dug into my back, and without even wasting a nanosecond to think about what I was going to do, I grabbed an Ice shard on my right, and sat up, the shard went through Maleficence's tongue like butter.

I didn't stop there, I jumped towards my cutlass, and brought it down into the floor, the room cracked in half, all the remaking supports crashed, and the whole castle started to come down. Maleficent was thrown into the pit that surround the mountain. And I was suddenly airborne. I found myself on my back for the thousandth time that night, and I had to roll to dodge the turrets, columns, falling stairways and ice shards raining down like arrows.

That's when I saw it, a oddly shaped building piece, perfectly flat on the bottom, I grimaced, which turned into a smile, although absolutely terrifying, this was something I could used to. Sliding under a support that collapsed behind me. I rolled up and grabbed the building piece, running with it, I threw it on the ground, jumped on it, and used it as a snowboard.

I reached the bridge, gliding over it. and had to jump off side ways to avoid crashing into a tree. Looking back, Elsa's Castle was completely ruined, and bits and pieces of Ice Castle stuck out of he snow.

"So... Hot.." I whipped around to see Ben. Hiccup was behind him with Toothless, and point to Ben with a look that said "Wasn't me". I raised an eyebrow at Ben and crossed my arms. He started to stutter"I-I-I m-mean cold, y-you must be very... Cold..."

I rolled my eyes and smiled. "Well I'm dying of thirst if you've got water" He scramble to his pack and grabbed a water bottle, only to hold it out to me as if it was caviar. "Dude..." I shook my head and smiled "You make "Fast Service" an actual thing"

He laughed a little to long.

* * *

Maleficent tried to roll around in her new prison. After five minutes of failing, She managed to say on audible thing before her heart stopped working for good. "This is not the last of me, Child of he Night" She grimaced, and became forever silent. But she was right, I was going to see her again.

* * *

Hiccup was injured, and so was Toothless, they had both been hit by Maleficent's flames right after I hit her. Hiccup had lost his leg,and Toothless had lost the thing on his tail he used to fly (Can't say I understand why he has it, but I'll ask later). I made Ben bring them into Camp and he returned with the lucky news that Peter was to lazy (or arrogant… idiotic maybe) to lead the Camp away so far, and now the rush to get to the camp was over. So we walked together, just me and Ben (or Ben and I). Asking questions about each other.

"Favorite color?" I asked.

"Green" he answered. I looked at him and laughed until I was crying. "What?! What I do?" I had to take a deep breath before answering.

"Nothing... It's just looking at you I would have thought you liked BLUE" he looked down to see what he was wearing, there was green on almost everything.

"Oh, Ha Ha" it was his turn to shake his head. "Okay, my turn" he smiled to himself. "Favorite... Superhero"

"Well it's not going to be you, if that's what you asking." he looked alarmed and put his hands up like I was about to shoot him.

"No! No! That's not what I was... Hey! What's wrong with me?!"

"Oh... You know..." I punched him lightly on the arm.

"Oh... Ppsshhh, Yeah I know... Wait, what?" I smiled from ear to ear.

"Ummmmmmmm... RACE YOU!" I took off down the path, leaving Ben with a confused look on his face.

"Oh you're just SO funny" Wally easily kept up with me, well of course he did, he had super speed.

"Wally, shut up" I looked at him and he smiled.

"I can't wait to see how you stare into his eyes and-"

"SHUT UP" I would have whacked him hard if he was in the same dimension as me.

"But I didn't say anything" Ben had caught up.

"No not you!" I pointed in a random direction "I mean… that…"

He looked at where I was pointing "Really? That TREE? You seriously just yelled at that tree"

"Yes…" I was about to face palm and start walking again, probably never to stop, when I heard something crash behind me. I turned to see Ben had turned into a person made of crystal, and had shot down the tree with crystals He had shot out of his arm.

"Is it still bothering you?" he touched the Omnitrix's symbol in the middle on his chest and the green light shot through the night. He look at me with those cute emerald eyes. "If you want I could tackle him" I laughed.

"Nah, I think he's been through enough, he's already terrified from looking at your face after all" he smiled back, no eyes rolled this time.

"Well," I turned before things got awkward. "Let's go" I pointed to yet another random direction. "This way?"

"Almost" he grabbed my arm and made it point to almost the opposite direction. "That way" he started off and I put my hand in my pocket when he was out of earshot.

"Don't. Say. A Word." I hissed at Wally. He patted my head.

"Where's the fun in that?" he smiled to himself.

"Grrrrr, Wally… I swear-"

"IF YOU'RE DONE YELLING AT TREES!" Ben had come back up the path.

"Aw! Your boyfriend thinks you talk to trees!"

"Yup" I walked passed him with my head down, and I spent the next 15 minutes plotting ghost boy murder.

* * *

The three of us came to a clearing in the wood, and I stopped in awe. Stars were everywhere, twinkling and bright, everywhere and anywhere. I found myself, well, star struck.

"You forget how beautiful he stars are, after seeing them up close, you forget how they look from far away" Ben stood behind me, but I didn't take my gaze away from the sky.

I never got constellations, they were shapes in the sky I couldn't make out, and then people expected me to see animals and people in the sky, just by looking at these odd shapes, that had nothing to to with the animals at all. Or that's what it's like for me. "And how do they look from far away?"

"Wonderful" he answered.

"So you've been up there?" only hen did I snatch my gaze away to look at him.

"Yup, It's cool, you know, seeing all the planets and everything"

"So is that how you got the Omnitrix? Some Alien or another gave it to you?"

He glanced at the watch like hint on his wrist. "More or less, but I found it here... Ok, not here, here, but here, on Earth" he gestured around him when he said "Earth" and I smiled again.

"Is it bad, that I see them as... I don't know... A friend, like when you've had a rough day and you see you bedroom, that friendly, welcoming, almost calling feeling?" I glanced upward again, at the twinkling brightness of the North Star. Then my glaze fell slightly short of it, and spotted a star slightly hides by the North Star. "The second star to the right" I sounded so familiar, but I didn't have the slightest clue where I came from.

"Yeah I guess that is a bit weird" I pushed him slightly and laughed.

"Oh THANKS, you really know how to talk to girls, huh?" I stuck my tongue out as if I was still five. Well, sometimes I acted like it I guess.

"Really?" He raised an eyebrow "I didn't realize we were still in kindergarten"

I couldn't help an immature response "You're just jelly because I won" with a bright smile, I put my hand on my hips in victory. That ended when I remember why I had to go to camp, and my smile melted. "We should get going". I turned and started heading in the camps direction.

Ben grabbed my arm and I turned. "I could take you with me, one day I mean" he swallowed.

"Maybe, but promise me something" I said.

"What?"

"When I come back the stars are going to look different, so promise me they will be just as brilliant" he pulled me into a hug, he smelled like fruit, ash, dirt and chili fries.

"Of course" He pulled slightly away from me, so I could see his face and smiled "I make sure of it myself"

"Ben Tennyson" I shook my head and laughed once "How can someone go for days in the woods and still smell like chili fries?" He laughed and if I was physically able to, I would have blushed. I suddenly realized I was still hugging him, and backed up a bit. "I'm going to go on… ahead" I marched through the woods and after a minute or two started running.

* * *

I practically ran into Jesse. "Dude, I need you now" he grabbed my wrist and once again I was being pulled away from camp. Hooray.

* * *

"He has a fever, and It's not getting better" Jack lay in a cell, writhing in pain on a cot. "No one wants to help him because he helped Elsa and they think he's a monster, no one wants to help a monster" He looked a tad dark when saying the last part.

"Where did this cell come from?" I asked. He pushed me against a wall and almost spit venom at me.

"My friend is dying from fever, my other... Friend... Is about to be put on trial, and someone who promised me everything was going to be all right, and that they would always help is asking stupid and unrelated questions!" I pushed him off me.

"Then instead of yelling, show me where her trail is taking place, idiot!" I glared and he took off running toward the camp. The sky above started getting lighter.

_I've had a really long night, so do I REALLY have to do more?_ Answering my own question, I stomped up to the Camp after Jesse.

* * *

"She a monster! She's a monster, I tell you! She tried to kill me! You all saw it!" a small annoying boy with big glasses made a thing of faking strangling himself. _Well not all of us_ _want to hurt her, just because you annoying creep says she did something she probab-_

My thoughts were interrupted "And she froze the last Camp, we had to move!" a girl with in all white and white hair in a pony tail to the side that went to her mid thigh complained and crossed her arms over her white dress, I took an instant disliking to her,

From the tent we were facing, came the same guy as the one from Elsa's Castle. He was pale and almost fell onto a tree stump nearby.

"Queen Elsa has killed Princess Anna" the crowed gasped and the girl in white practically shrieked.

"**I KNEW IT! SHE'S NOTHING BUT A MONSTER! SHE HAS TO BE STOPPED**." The girl stopped as the crowed showed their agreement. " But how?" she looked to the guy on the stump.

"With a heavy heart, I charge Queen Elsa of Arendale with murder, and sentence her to death" the words sunk in, and then a thought: _WHAT GAVE HIM THE AUTHORITY TO DO SO? Why are you trying to _kill_ a fellow student? How could you? _At least with jerks like Peter you had a reason to want to kill them… but Elsa?

I held Jesse back with one arm as he almost ran in the ring of people in front of the tent, but then thought about it "Yeah, ok go ahead, I need a distraction" he pounded up to the front and tackled the guy on the stump, meanwhile I edged around the crowed and without being seen, went in the back entrance of the tent.

* * *

"Anna?" she was on the ground, next to a fire in a chimney that wasn't on the outside, but I didn't have time to think about that, and even if I did, tents being bigger on the inside is not something that would surprise me anymore.

"Help" she muttered, her hair was white and as I knelt next to her I noticed she was freezing cold. I took off her cloak put my jacket on her and put on the cloak again, zipping up the jacket. Olaf padded behind me. "GUYS!" He was practically bouncing. " KRISOFF IS COMING HERE TO RESCUE ANNA! I guess he _DOSEN'T_ love you enough to leave you Anna" I decided not to ask, I had to concentrate anyway.

"How can I help?" I just knew I wasn't going to like whatever came next.

"We need to keep her warm" Olaf said smiling, and I was slightly frightened when I saw droplets on his face. _He should keep away from the fire. _I was about to say this when Anna tried to stand up herself, and failed.

"Help me up" Anna muttered.

"You can plan on it" I gave her a hand and when she had her balance, I used some of the cloth from around my stomach and waist to wrap around the tip of poker that was next to the fire. And after lighting it, I held it as close to her as I could without lighting her on fire, too.

As we stepped out snow started to fall, light at first, but it was getting heaver. A storm brew overhead, I couldn't stop a shiver rattling down my spine, not from the cold, but at the thought of the last storm. The cloth soon burned out and I used the poker to help clear the way of people. "Are you sure this is where he was coming to?" Olaf nodded, and a harsh wind started, bashing me into Anna every now and then.

Kristioff was about 3/4 of a mile away, and I was trying my best of get Anna to him. I heard Olaf yell, and turned just to see him blow away.

"Olaf!" I kept going, but I felt guilty leaving him out in the open like that, it was my fault he was gone. Anna turned to look at something, and I couldn't help but look, too.

Elsa was on a frozen patch on the lake, she had her back turned to us, and the brunette boy from earlier held a sword overhead, ready to strike her.

_I just hope the rest of my day isn't like this._


	8. Chapter 8: We Can Fly!

"Elsa" Anna started walking toward her and I was almost willing to only watch. Almost. Passing Anna, I ran forward, kicking the boy's ankle with a sweeping motion to try and trip him, but he stayed on his feet, desperately, I tried to snatch the sword, but he threw me to the ground, I tried to kick his foot again, but he had moved out of kicking range, and he turned to smile smugly at me, as if to say, _You're next_, Elsa hadn't looked up, and I noticed she was sobbing. _SHE THINKS ANNA IS DEAD._

He raised his sword again and I struggled to my feet, ran to him and tried to knock the sword off target, it brushed my fingertips and I cringed, expecting the sound of metal cutting flesh.

Instead came the sound of metal breaking. I turned, the guy's sword had snapped and fell out him hands, he backed away, slipped and looked at the strange new statue in front of him.

Anna, was ice, her frozen outstretched hand trying to block a sword that would have killed her sister. Elsa chose this moment to look up, and flung her arms around her sister, still sobbing. "Anna, I'm so sorry, Anna"

I felt sick and started to back away, only then realizing I might be intruding on this heart wrenching turn of events, that's when I saw the color. It went from her heart to her body and soon her face and arms, she was melting.

"Anna? Anna!" Elsa hugged her sister as she fully melted, and then pulled away. "How did...?" Elsa looked concerned for her sister.

"An act of true love!" she laughed and Elsa's face change to that of wonder, then excitement. "Love! That's what will thaw the Ice!" she raised her hand and the storm stopped, and with another wave of her hand Olaf was brought back.

"This is the best day of my life," That's about when he started to melt, and I had a sudden flare of fear that he might not make it, I mean, I liked the little guy. "And possibly my last"

"Hang in there, little guy" Elsa used her powers to conquer up a snow cloud.

Olaf gasped, and it was obvious that he loved it "My own personal flurry?! Oh, Thank you!"

Elsa raised her hand again. "Wait!" I yelled, her and she was poised to use her magic and melt the ice. "Don't you think we should get off the ice first?"

Anna laughed "She has a point" and linked her arm through Elsa's. She had almost made it back before Han's (as I was about to find out) decided to speak to her.

"But your heart... Was frozen...!" He stood shocked.

She unlinked arm from Elsa's "The only cold heart around here is yours, Han's" she turned away, but before she walked away; she grabbed Han's by the collar and punched him, hard, in the face. So hard, He fell over the ice path we were standing on and into the water. I had to cover my mouth because it was so hard not to laugh.

* * *

When I finally got to the main tent, Peter was actually giving instructions.

"Change of plans, the map is wrong" everyone in the tent looked confused.

"So it's... A fake?" asked Carrie.

"Not It's just wrong" I used two fingers to slide it towards me and made a slight laugh.

"What?" asked Carrie.

"Nothing, It's just, out of everyone in this room, not a single person tried to move the map"

Carrie stood up. "Move the map? How do you move a map?" Without answering, I touched my fingers to the map where Aragog's Domain was and moved it down, happy to see when it followed my finger, and switched it with where Fandom High was on the map. I did this with several things I saw at Elsa's Castle. "We need to go South, not North, then we can find the school before sunset if the Camp leaves now" I spoke while pointing to places on the map.

"You can't expect us to just pack up here and now, all of us, and be on our way" Carrie glared at me.

"Of course not, no one's ready. We will leave tomorrow, at this time, in fact if we do it tomorrow, I can get us there faster. So, spread the word, make sure everyone knows. I want everyone packed" I saw an empty flask in the corner. "Ok then, two more things, One. I need Rapunzel, a friend of mine has a fever and if he's not cured... Well just cure him. Two. I need someone who can make a leg for someone I know... His name is Hiccup. And I lied because there is another thing: Also, when everyone has there stuff packed tell them to put it in a great bundle in the middle of camp, and don't let anyone go passed... Two hundred yards from the nearest tent" I took a breath, not realizing that I had been holding it.

"And why would we do that?" Carrie moved so her forearms were on the table. "Why would we make a giant pile of luggage in the middle of camp?"

"Well we don't want it falling off the side" I blinked, not knowing how she couldn't figure this all out.

"Off the side of _WHAT_ Exactly?"

"The Camp" I answered simply.

"The... Camp...?" she looked confused.

"Yes! The Camp! What did you think we were going to walk there?" I was using drastic hand motions while speaking now.

"Yes, I really did" She still looked confused.

"Wait" A girl about 18 with short brunette hair sat up suddenly. "If we're not going to walk... How did you plan on getting us to school?"

I groaned inwardly as no one else tried to explain. "Well" I clapped my hands together. "It's simple: We're going to fly there"

* * *

"OW!" the rosemary oil burn all the cuts on my back like salt water. Mr. Arrogant pressed lighter, but I still hurt.

"You would be in pain if you didn't get cut" almost all of my back burned and It took all my willpower not to shrink away from the rosemary oil cloth Mr. Arrogant was cleaning my cuts with. "Hold still"

He moved the hair away from one side of my neck onto the other shoulder, and I flinched as the cloth touched my neck.

"I'm trying ok" I gritted my teeth. "You suck at this!" another flare of pain.

"Aw, that's just the burning rosemary oil" he replied.

"Wow, that didn't take you long" he moved from my neck onto a cut on my arm. "Where's Wallow? And Chris?" I had noticed they weren't around the camp.

Mr. Arrogant Tensed. "No where" he pressed a little harder, and the flare of anger gave me the confidence to ask.

"What happened to them?" he looked away and wouldn't meet my eyes. He moved behind me and used the cloth on my shoulder.

"Not talking about? Look, I'm just asking-" he dabbed the cloth with more rosemary oil and push it against my arrow shot wound. I bit my lip to keep from screaming.

"Don't try to insert yourself into other peoples business, got it" he pressed harder and harder, by now tears streaked down my face. Despite all this, I didn't make a sound.

"Watch me, bro" I growled through gritted teeth, then jumped off the table and grabbed the cloth from Mr. Arrogant. Without emotion, I slowly brushed a few cuts with the rosemary oiled cloth, myself. I didn't feel anything, not with my side still burning. "Well then, this has been pleasant, but next time, go a little easy on the oil" He glared as I tossed it on the table with still no emotion what so ever.

When I was out the medical tent, I saw people packing up everywhere. Things that they had brought now in bags and some boxes.

I walked away from the camp, through the thick woods and stopped at a pond.

"Nice scars" I turned to see the girl with short brunette hair.

"Yup" I wasn't in the mood for talking to people, at all actually, not while my side is trying to murder me.

"What's your name" She stood next to me, so I sat on a log nearby, trying to avoid her.

"Skyler" NOW GO AWAY!

"I'm Ambrosia" she sat next to me.

"Wonderful" I looked at the pond again. "And they're not scars, just cuts." I corrected.

"You might want to look again, sweetheart" my hand balled into fists. Sweetheart?

I looked at my arms, the cuts were no longer bleeding, but they were there. "Not those ones, genius"

Before the desire to murder her became to great, I looked at my shoulder, it had almost completely healed, the same for most of my injures. "You should get more rosemary oil on those ones though" she pointed to the ones I did myself.

"Yeah, well

no one asked you. And maybe I like slow healing" I snapped and stood up.

"Fine, let it become infected" she grumbled.

"Are you always like this?" I turned to her. "No one is this annoying" and under my breath added "Not even Peter"

"Well it looks like I am"

"Just shut up."

"Why?" She poked my face.

POOF. There goes my temper.

"BECAUSE YOU IDIOT! YOU NUMBSKULL! YOU ABSOLUTE NINNY! YOU ARE ANNOYING ME! I HAVE SLAYED SPIDERS LESS ANNOYING THEN YOU! IHAVE RACED ARAGOG, KILLED FROGGING MALEIFICENT, AND WAS SHOT IN THE STOMACH BY AN ARROW! BLED TO DEATH, AND IN TWO NIGHTS, I HAVE NEVER, EVER BEEN MORE TERRIFIED! EVER! So stop annoying me you imbecile!" I was panting afterwards but my anger had been vented.

She put a hand on my shoulder trying to calm me down a bit. "I'm sorry I just wanted a frie-" my hair caught on fire.

"Did you just-"

"It's ok I got this!" she put her hand over the fire. Frost exploded from her hand freezing my hair, and some of my ears.

"Just... Stop... Please..." I grabbed her hand and took it of my head.

"Well, looks like someone's finally cooled down" Mr. Arrogant stood behind Ambrosia.

Ambrosia turn and her hand flew outward, sending Mr.A flying into a tree and knocking him almost unconscious. She managed to do all this without even touching him.

"Oh My Gods! I just- did you see that I!" Complete sentences would be nice, Stranger. The frost started to melt and dripped down my nose.

"Ow! You know most people just say hi" rubbed the back of his head, then saw Ambrosia. "Oh, it's just you"

"I almost felt sorry" She cracked her knuckles.

She started towards him and I grabbed a fistful of her shirt. "No, I'm not letting anyone else get hurt" She was flailing madly, trying to get lose.

"Let me go, I can do this! Trust me!" she continued to struggle.

"Oh, believe me, I have no doubt you could do this, that's kinda why I'm holding you back. Because I don't want people getting hurt."

"Yeah, you would rather get yourself hurt, and no wonder why. If I'm the doctor here, it's no wonder you try to hurt yourself, you just want to stare at me while I brush your wounds softy" his voice started to drift off, and honestly I was on the verge of puking. My grip on Ambrosia's shirt tightened. "That's right, I know you like me"

"Not even a bit" I let go of Ambrosia. "Stick 'im, girly"

* * *

"Why did you throw him against a tree?" I paused a second before adding "Again?!"

She smiled and another drop ran down my nose. Something clicked, and I stopped. "The rosemary oil, what else does it work on?" she shrugged.

"Well I don't know, ask Mr. Doctor over there." I looked at Mr. Arrogant's limp form that I was dragging behind me and felt a twang of guilt. At least he lost quickly.

"Doctor who?" I asked and then smiled. "Doctor... Who?" It had a nice ring to it. "Doctor whom? Doctor what? Doctor...why? Nope, Doctor who."

Ambrosia looked at me and rolled her eyes. "Who's annoying now?"

I dragged Mr. Arrogant in the Medical Tent then threw him in a nearby chair. I glanced up, saw a jar of rosemary oil, and grabbed it, as well as a cloth and a jug full of water. Before I left, I put a bag of ice (Provided by Ambrosia) under his fat head. "Your welcome"

* * *

"Good to see you're doing well" Hiccup shrugged and I felt bad for not getting here fast enough to help him heal. "Or… most of you" In the place where his left leg should be, a metal one took its place.

"Well, thanks for getting us back to camp. Quickly, I mean" He looked down. This was getting awkward.

"How is Toothless?"

"He's alright to, in fact, I made him a new tail wing, I was just going to put it on" He held up a fan like thing with straps.

"That's cool" Astrid (Someone Ambrosia identified later) was walking up to us, and so I let them talk by walking away. Besides I needed to do something.

* * *

I found Jesse talking to Elsa. "Hey!" Totally interrupting the conversation, I politely excused him, and dragged him away. "Do you know anyone that can control earth?" he looked angry.

"Why are you asking me? I control ICE, not earth, remember?" he threw up his arms.

"Well, I just thought that-" he put his hand on my face

"No" I grabbed his wrist and practically threw it off my face.

"Why… Why did you do that?" He turned, now not very interested in the conversation and started to leave. "Hey just tell me, and then I will go, ok?" I had to pull his arm and plant my feet on the ground to keep him from leaving. "DO YOU KNOW ANYONE WHO CAN CONTROL EARTH?! THAT IS ALL I AM ASKING, PEASANT!" I don't know where "Peasant" came from, but at least now he answered.

"Well There is this one girl… Terra… she knows my roomy Beast Boy… Then there's.." A long list of names, mostly of no one I knew, followed. I asked him to show me these people, maybe introduce me to them, which is why, after bribing him with sandwiches, and meeting up with a few people, I found that for once in my life, I actually had a plan.

* * *

"Yeah, sorry mate, I'm not buying it" I crossed my arms.

"I promise I'm not lying, I can totally lift the earth!" Ben waved his arms wildly.

"Even if you can, which I doubt, why I'm still doubting things after this week I'm still not sure, but even if you can lift the earth, I already have enough people on the plan already" He tried to convince me for the next hour and a half.

"DUDE! NO!" I finally erupted when everyone in camp was having dinner an yet another bigger-on-the-inside tent.

"OH COME ON!" Ben threw his hand up, and I was so hard not to slam his head down into his food.

"Skyler" It was Carrie. "Perhaps you would like to help me go through tomorrow mornings plans" My savior.

"Yes, that would be fantastic" I was up and dragging her out the door before anyone else could say anything.

"Yikes girl, you can yell" Carrie smiled and I wondered if she was sick or something, I had never seen her smile.

"That was a joke" I was now certain that she was sick.

"I can joke from time to time" She punched my arm lightly. It wasn't so light on the reciving end.

"When? Inbetween glaring at me and flirting with your friend over there" I gestured to Chase with a nod of my head. He was talking excitedly to Trucker, Danny's friend.

"I can feel the techno geek talk from here" She looked over at him for a second then looked back at me.

I dodged another punch and took a step forward. "Sounds like fun, I'm going to go join them"

Carrie grabbed my hoodie and dragged me back. "No, you're not" she glared at me again.

"Is glaring a habit for you?" I was answered by a punch to the side. "Nice talk" Maybe I was better off with Ben...

* * *

I let Carrie give the order "1" Terra's hands glowed yellow. Ben, who was asked to help by Carrie, turned into a person made out of red rock, most of his body being his head. Gwen glowed purple and pink. meanwhile a girl in a blue cape (who's name was Raven) said something that didn't sound quite like english, and her hands were surounded by black.

"2" The earth started to shake as more students joined in.

"3" The whole camp broke away from the ground, all the students keeping us in the air were on the edge like a protective ring.

Carrie yelled the instructions like she was captain of a ship, guiding us to the school. When we were in the air for five minutes, she guided the camp down, and with a little help, it stood upright, only a hundred meters from the road, shrouded by forest. It was going to be a ten minute walk from the camp to the school. Everyone busied themselves by grabbing their stuff and heading off.

"Well, looks like you may have brains after all" Carrie held out her hand, and I took it.

"The world can only hope" I quoted my parents.

"Whatever you say, kid" she started to walk off.

"BUT I'M THE SAME FROGGING AGE AS YOU!"

"Maybe. but I'm the one who came up with the ieda of flying this piece of dirt here"

"Since when?"

"Since I desided it would work, duh" She walked down the stairs of ice (put there by Elsa) and caught up with her friends.

"Idea-Stealing-Jerk" I childishly stomped away.


	9. Chapter 9: Change of Heart

"So people find this type of stuff weird, Ambrosia," I smiled putting up my last poster, the dorm rooms were now filled with bunk beds, and all my roommates included: Beth, Ruby, Ambrosia, Carrie, and Elsa. We had all become close in the two hours we unpacked, or well, closer.

"What's weird about getting thrown into a forest of man-eating monsters?" I jumped of the top bunk, landing on my feet and smiled, hands on my hips. "Geez, Peter Pan, calm down" She muttered.

"Yeah, you're right, there's nothing weird or wrong with that at all" I started for the exit.

"Wait.. You mean the Peter Pan thing, or the forest thing?" I glanced around the door.

"Both" I slid on my socks all the way to dinner.

/

I laughed humorlessly. "So, were just waltzing onstage, finding out our destiny, and our fate, and then walking off as if none of it ever happened, in front of the entire student body" I was the only one questioning this, and it made me wonder what universe I had just entered. One without many questions obviously. "Right after being thrown into a forest with no food or water" Ben nodded "I'm starting to doubt the health and safety rating at this school" New roommate, new food to try every day, and other new experiences had actually put me in a good mood, a mood good enough to joke about almost dying.

"This happens every year, for every grade, even the elementary kids do it" Gwen tried to explain, but already I had more questions.

"Wait, there's an Elementary School here?" I looked at the faces around me, trying to see if they were joking. They weren't.

"Yeah, there's a Middle School here too, and a University" Gwen must have noticed I was going to need more explaining "The Elementary School, and the Middle School are one building, across the lawn from ours, and speaking of ours, this building is both High School and University."

"Oh… ok…" Kids were marching up with their partners, and both had their fate described to them. After the creepy lady with curly black hair "Mother Gothel" and the "Shadow Man" a guy with a painted skull on his face was done with them, they would announce to the crowed who they would become.

"Ash Ketchum, will becomes one of the most successful Pokemon Trainers in history. Meanwhile Alice Kingsley, will slay the Jabberwocky!" Some people gasped at the last announcement, and Alice looked terrified. I mentally tried to send her luck.

"Ben Tennyson, Rook Blanco" They stood up and made their way to the stage.

Khyberus made a weird sound next to me and I turned to see Ben's friend Kevin, scratching behind her ears. I suddenly felt sick, and tried to ignore the scene behind me, it would only make me feel worse to look again.

Dizzily, I saw Ben walk off the stage, and I began to feel light headed. "Hey" He sat next to me and smiled evilly. "Guess who I asked to go next" My legs became jelly.

"I didn't… Can you even do that?" I tried to stay calm, but after what happen the last time I was on that stage, it was hard, and it didn't help that I might be envious of someone behind me.

"I'm Ben Tennyson, I can do anything" He look forward and my head started to spin.

"Now you're just being cocky," I replied. "What are you going to do anyway?"

Ben put his arm behind my head and I threw it off, slightly annoyed. "Oh, I see you were so busy looking at my perfection to notice what my awesome future is going to be?" I didn't have the energy to reply, so I rolled my eyes. "Well, you're looking at the biggest and he best superhero in the universe, Ben 10,000" He pointed to himself and with my slightly disorientated vision, it looked like he impaled himself with his thumb.

"Fun" I said airily.

"Peter Haynes, and Skyler Paige" Gulping, I stood up, and practically ran onstage, hoping this could be over before I vomit, Peter strolled down the aisle, going as slow as he could, probably because I tried to get up there fast.

"Skyler, Give the Shadow Man your hand, palm up, that's right," Mother Gothel instructed. His hands clasped around mine, hard, getting hard and hard every second. My Heart was beating faster and faster, my legs became even weaker and my head was spinning like a top. The beat was back.

One, Two, Three, Four.

One, Two, Three, Four.

One, Two, Three, Four.

I started feeling cold, and everything blurred. Then he let go of my hand. I wish he had just kept calm, then maybe the shock would have been that bad. Maybe.

When he let go, he yelled, jumped back and tripped, he continued to crawl away from me, looking at me like I was going to eat him. He stood, with the help of mother Gothel, and whispered in her ear. She turned to me, clearly frightened, then straighten up, and walked to the center stage.

"Peter will become quite the scholar" She gave a small smile in his direction. And the she paused.

"And Skyler… Sk-Skyler" She took a deep breath "And Skyler will lay waste to a grand school, cause death to those she cares about, and will kill the most powerful man in existence, only to die on her seventieth birthday, after killing her partner... Peter"

Fear, terror, hurt, pain, death hanging over me like a blanket of doom. That's what I felt. I didn't realize I was crying, nor that I was on my knees, not until I shakily got up, I saw everything as if through a screen, my mind was gone and everything I saw, I had no connection to. I could hear someone, someone screaming, someone. Through the screen, I saw myself turn, and run away, there was no joy in running this time, and the screaming came with me, but they were now only mutters. I ran into an empty classroom, pictures of the world's history hung around me.

Hitler stood glaring out a poster, Stalin was across the room, doing the same. _WAS I GOING TO BE THE NEXT HITLER? THE NEXT STALIN?HOW MANY PEOPLE AM I GOING TO KILL? _Fear consumed me, the fear other hurting people making me almost vomit. I curled into a ball, shuddering and sobbing, a blue cup bored shaped like a Police Call Box blocking me from view.

It was a simple statement, horrible, but true, and it scared me more than any gigantic spider could. _I AM DESTINED TO BE A MONSTER._

* * *

_"I AM THE MASTER! I RULE OVER ALL HUMAN SCUM AND KILL EVERYONE AND ANYONE IN MY WAY! I AM A TIMELORD FROM THE PLANET GALIFRAY! BOW DOWN BEFORE ME OR I WILL MAKE YOUR LIFE AS HORRIBLE AS THE WORLD THAT YOU HAVE MADE!" A blonde man in a black hoodie stood next to me, arms raised in a "V" for victory. He turned to look at me and both his hands rested on my shoulders. "Isn't it beautiful?" _

_ I looked around, fires were everywhere, people wear screaming and bodies littered the ground, it took a second to realize that this was Fandom High. My mind was the only thing I could control, my body, my soul, my emotions were wrenched away and controled from somewhere else. I felt happiness. Joy. Delight. And in some sick twisted way, I felt like this was all I had ever wanted. "It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen," He smiled again, and I smiled back, but his had vanished when he looked at something behind me. _

_ Ben was being dragged towards us by four guards, all of which cowered in our presence. My smile, grew wider and I truned to the master with my hands clasped in a begging position. "Can I kill this one? PLEASE?" A kid in a candy store didn't have as much of a pleading expression as I did then. With out answering he took a gun out of his hoodie pocket. "YAY!" I grabbed I and turned, suddenly serious._

_ "Because of your part of the Rebelion, it is my duty and honour, to be everyone's executioner on this fine nightfall." I took the safety off. And the Master bented to whisper something in my ear. _

_"Make me proud" I hered a slight chuckle._

_Before anyone could react, four gun shots rang out, and the guards fell to the floor, dead. I never missed. Not anymore._

_I held the gun against Ben's temple, he looked up, but he was to weak to move. "Skyler... Please" _

_"Always," I saw a glimmer of hope in his eyes. A smile crept onto my face. "Master,"._

_I pulled the trigger._

_Sorry, short chapter I know, and please don't hate me for this chapter!_


	10. Chapter 10: Ignorance Is Bliss

I awoke with a start, sitting up and then almost crying out with the pain that followed, the wounds from the forest had barely disappear, and gave a numbing pain when moved, this only added to the ache of sleeping on a floor all night. My arm brushed something soft, and I notice I was covered in a blanket.

"Hello?" I rolled up the blanket and stood up, but there was no one in the room. I set the blanket on the desk in front of rooms, shivering as I passed the poster of Hitler. I started for the door, trying to fearlessly face the music. Monster.

"You were quite the heavy sleeper last night," I jerked around at the sound of the voice. Mr. Bow-Tie. Well that's probably because I didn't want to wake up.

"Sorry… I… is this your classroom?" I tried changing the subject, just the thought of yesterday, and having to explain me hiding making me feel sick. "Is this your blanket?"

He pressed his lips together in a slight scowl, the smiled. "Yeah, I guess this is my classroom, I 've always want to be a teacher, well ok, only for a few days, well not really, it's complicated," he was using wild hand gestures and I smiled, forgetting my problems in his cheerful and quirky manor.

"You didn't wake me?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Nope" Something flickered in his eye, and I knew what he was going to ask. "Why where you hiding? Was someone teasing you? Are you ok?" He walked up to me and crossed his arms, looking concerned.

"No, I'm not being bullied, and I'll be fine," I made a smile appear on my face.

"You didn't answer my question, why were you hiding," I gulped.

"You weren't there were you? At the assembly?" His eyes narrowed a bit and he straightened up.

"No, I wasn't. So that's what this is about, your future." I nodded. "Whatever it is, I'm sure it will turn out fine."

I laughed without humor. "Yeah, you would say that" He put his hand on his hips, asking the question. And why is that? "Because you weren't there" I turned to go.

"What's your name?"

"Skyler Paige" I sucked in a breath. "And yours?"

"The Doctor" I turned to see his face.

"The Doctor? What no last name?" I mimicked his stance, my hands on my hips.

He shook his head while smiling. "Well, that one's new,"

"Excuse me?" Now I was just confused. "Forget it… But seriously, Doctor who?"

"Ah, now that is the question," he rubbed the top of my head and mess up my hair.

"Hey!" I shook my head, letting all the hair to fall back into place. "Seriously?"

"You should get breakfast" He opened the door.

I strolled up to him and absently said "I'm going to kill my partner, bring this school to ruins, and oh yeah, probably take over humanity, according to my dream." His expression change instantly. "Got any advice?"

"Yeah" he tried to stay calm "Don't"

"Got it, but anything more specific?" I crossed my arms.

"Start running. Don't stop." His breath was shaky.

"Is that what you did?" I ignored all the sick feelings and fear.

"No" He looked straight at me, right into my eyes. "That's what I'm doing,"

I smiled a bit "Great, will do," I stalked through the door.

"Wait" I stopped. "You can run away from Fate, but you can change it,"

"Thanks," I didn't look back.

* * *

"CLARA!" The Doctor burst through the double doors, entering the TARDIS "CLARA!" He started pacing and stopped as a brunette girl about 27 walked in, wearing a red dress. "Clara! Good to see you!" he clapped his hands together and smiled at her.

"Good to see you? You saw me last night" She rested on hand on the TARDIS consul, and another on her hip. "And what's with all the yelling? You'll give me a headache, you will."

"Clara, I need you to be my aid," She stood up and raised an eyebrow. "You know, for teachery… stuff… a helper aid… thing"

"You need me to be your classroom aid? But you're not even a proper teacher!"

"Yes I am! I have a classroom right out there!" He pointed to the doors. "So there!"

"Tell you what, if there is an honest-to-god classroom out there, then I will be your aid." She turned and exited the TARDIS.

He typed in some words that would be considered gibberish in most places but the hanging screen next to him lite up with the results of his search. He pulled the screen close to look at it. "Oh, Sexy," his hearts thumped, getting faster and faster. "What am I going to tell her?" he started breathing hard. "What have I done?". All the while his hearts jittered in his chest making a peculiar beat.

One. Two. Three. Four.

One. Two. Three. Four.

* * *

"I need your help" Merida almost threw me into a wall, her Scottish ascent telling me who it was before I saw her.

"Dude!" My arm ached from her strong grip. "Ow"

"Sorry, new strength," she continued as if nothing happened. "I need your help,"

"With what?" I couldn't think why anyone would want MY help, not after yesterday.

"I need to go back in the forest," She took something out of a hidden pocket of her blue dress. It was a map. THE map.

"What are you wearing?" It was a really fancy dress, not something you want to wear in a muddy forest. "Why?"

"Listen, all I need is you not to say a word, and… maybe cause a distraction…" I must have looked surprised… I wonder why. "My fate… my fate was to get married to someone and run my familie's Amusement Park," she paused. "I don't want that" she looked at me. "I want to change my fate". I nodded, so did I.

"How?" I was in.

She smiled. "There's a witch, I know reasonably where she is, and if I'm lucky, she can help,"

"One more question: Why are you wearing that?"

"My Mum, she's always setting me up with boys here,"

"And now you're scared one of them might be fate's guy." I nodded. "How long will it take you to be there and back?" She shrugged.

"I'll text you when I'm back" she smiled and strolled down the hall. "Check your phone!"

I sighed. "Well, I better find the firecrackers I brought," I wasn't kidding.

* * *

I NEED THAT DISTRACTION. FRONT HALL. NOW.

My phone lite up, I glanced at the message. Looking around, I had found three firecrackers, a strobe light, and a Halloween decoration that scream at anyone who walks by it.

_**GIVE ME 8 MINUTES, GOTTA SET UP!**_

I grabbed a roll of tape on my way out

* * *

The strobe light was taped to the balcony, looking down, the poster was too, and a baseball bat that I had "Borrowed" from one of my roomies, was tied to a string that would swing in front of it. The fire crackers were tied to a string that I had just lite. I switched on the strobe lights, the room was flickering and it was almost blinding, I threw the fire crackers over the side two seconds before they started to go off, and then swung the baseball bat, the result was chaos. I texted on my way back to my room.

_**Now.**_

* * *

The distraction was perfect, no one was hurt, but everyone was scared almost to tears, and the best part? Apparently pranks like this were normal, and not to be considered dangerous or even alarming. Don't get me wrong, I felt guilty, but I was for a good cause.

* * *

"Who's next?" we were all gathered in on of the many attics, Merida was back, Anna and Elsa were there, and so were there, and so were Carrie's team. We were singing Karaoke. It turned out there were a lot of people who hated their fate just as must as I did. That felt nice to know.

"I volunteer!" I stood up, not thinking about how usually this would be the last thing I would do, but went for it, I needed a distraction of my own, and here it was. I took the mic, and just like everyone else, waited for the next random song to come on. I say random, I mean which song comes on the radio. _Animal by Neon Trees. _Smiling I realized I totally had this one in the bag.

Here we go again

I kinda wanna be more than friends

So take it easy on me

I'm afraid you're never satisfied

Here we go again

We're sick like animals

We play pretend

You're just a cannibal

And I'm afraid

I won't get out alive

No, I won't sleep tonight

Oh oh, I want some more, oh oh

What are you waiting for?

Take a bite of my heart tonight

Oh oh, I want some more, oh oh

What are you waiting for?

What are you waiting for?

Say goodbye to my heart tonight

Everyone had started banging and singing along. It was actually fun.

Here we are again

I feel the chemicals kickin' in

It's getting heavy

And I wanna run and hide

I wanna run and hide

I do it every time

You're killin' me now

And I won't be denied by you

The animal inside of you

Oh oh, I want some more, oh oh

What are you waiting for?

Take a bite of my heart tonight

Oh oh, I want some more, oh oh

What are you waiting for?

What are you waiting for?

Say goodbye to my heart tonight

Hush, hush, the world is quiet

Hush, hush, we both can't fight it

It's us that made this mess

Why can't you understand?

Whoa, I won't sleep tonight

I won't sleep tonight

Here we go again

Here we go again,

Here we go again,

Oh oh, I want some more, oh oh

What are you waiting for?

Take a bite of my heart tonight

Oh oh, I want some more, oh oh

What are you waiting for?

What are you waiting for?

What are you waiting?

Here we go again, oh, oh

Here we go again, oh, oh

Here we go again, oh, oh

Say goodbye to my heart tonight

Oh oh, I want some more, oh oh

What are you waiting for?

What are you waiting for?

Say goodbye to my heart tonight

Everyone started laughing uncontrollably, and I almost forgot my troubles.

Suddenly Tris took me aside "Hey, so me and some friends are going to play paintball tonight in the woods, if you want to come," I actually had never played paintball, and although I had wanted to I knew I would fail and mess everything up.

"Actually, I'm going to stay here, I need to do something" she looked kinda disappointed, so I added "But if I do find myself in the woods tonight, I'll join for sure. I promise,"

She smiled. "I hope to see you there then,"

* * *

I came back into the attic, and when I did find the phone I had left behind, turned to go. But I heard someone singing in the room next door.

What is it like?

Out there where they glow?

Now that I'm older,

Mother might just

Let me go ...

I open the small hidden door that lead to the next attic. Rapunzel, stood at a window, looking dreamily out at the sky. I heard someone coming up the stairs and hid behind a box, not because I was eavesdropping, I was just... curious.

Mother Gothel, the woman who had announced my fate, came up the stairs. "Made any friends, flower?" She smiled and gave Rapunzel a hug. Rapunzel shook her head and I wondered why she would lied to her mother like that. "Good," she patted her on the head. "Did you have a nice time in the forest?"

"Yes, I... I did, mother," She played with a strand of her hair.

"Really? And why is that?" Her mother held her close.

"I-I," she paused "I found a team," She smiled.

"Rapunzel, you were supposed to do more then that." She scowled a bit at her.

"I know, mother but I was so busy! With the dragon, and healing people-" her Mother stepped back.

"You showed people your powers?" Rapunzel looked terrified. "I KNEW that you couldn't be trusted, and a DRAGON?" She shook her head. "You said you would be careful! And now I hear that you've actually SHOWN people what you can do, RAPUNZEL!" Rapunzel looked crushed, but she didn't utter a word. "You are never leaving this school again," she looked menacing and cruel.

"What happens after I graduate?" She remained defiant.

"You will become an aid and then a teacher," Rapunzel looked once at her mother and her expression fell.

"But my fate..." She trailed off"

"Was obviously told wrong," her mother finished.

"Yes, Mother"

Her mother actually started to sing, all about how she knew best and Rapunzel had to stay here. I would have paid attention, if I didn't hear a noise behind me. I twisted around, expecting to see someone behind me. No one was there, so I put a hand on my necklace, It wasn't Wally. That's when I noticed the imprints, there were foot steps in the dust, joining mine, but these ended here feet away from me, as if the person suddenly floated to the roof and walked the the rest of the way to the door on the ceiling. Considering what I had been through in the last five days, it wasn't that hard to believe.

They could still be there. A small voice echoed around in my head. I wanted to stand up and wave my arm through the spot, just to make sure, but that would mean exposing myself. Slowly, I turned back to Mother Gothel as she finished her song. "Rapunzel, You will never leave this school, ever." Mother Gothel ran a hand through her hair. "I will see you tonight, flower" see turned and left, her footsteps descending down the stairs.

Rapunzel returned to the window, and pulled out the satchel I gave her, it was hidden behind tarps and rope. Turning back around, I saw the foot prints had doubled, hey had actually gone right next to me, and a hand print next to mine told me that they were curious of who I was looking at, then they turned and left, all without me seeing them. I almost want to follow them. Almost, but I had questions.

"Rapunzel?" She looked up and almost dropped her bag. "It's ok I won't tell anyone, I promise," she gulped and I slowly walked towards her. "Why do you listen to her like that? She's your Mother, not your prison guard," that's when she slowly slid down he wall and looked completely defeated.

"She's my Mother. How can I not do as she says?" Easily, don't. "When I was out in the forest, I was supposed to find reasons to convince my mother I could handle myself. I'm not supposed to show anyone my power, but I did. And now I will never leave this school again," she hugged her knees and I could only think of trying to come up with a solution, not nice things to stay to cheer her up.

"What were you singing about?" I asked sitting next to her.

"Every night on my birthday, I see floating lights from this window," this provoked more questions from me.

"You mean stars?"

"No, I've charted stars, these are different"

"Ok, so you want to know what they are?"

"Desperately" she nodded.

"How long have you been at this school?"

"As long as I can remember,"

"Seriously?" I couldn't imagine staying in one building that long, no matter how big.

"Yes," I was reminded of Merida's chance to change her fate.

"I know someone who could help," She looked up. "She's a witch, but she could tell us what they are, and then maybe we could find them." She slowly nodded. "Problem is, she's in the forest, and I don't know the current location of the map." I sighed. "So we need a guide,".

"My partner knows the forest," she offered. "Flynn Rider," I nodded, not knowing who that was but agreeing anyway.

"You should ask him if he knows the witch," she nodded. And I saw a slight movement to my right, glancing over, I saw new foot prints heading to us in the dust. "Ever feel like your being watched?" She shook her head. "Good, it's not exactly the nicest feeling," I swallowed. "You should go ask him,".

"Now?" She looked at me quizzically.

"Yeah," I changed my sitting position. "When's your birthday?"

"It's in five days." She had a hopeless look in her eye.

"Well, happy early birthday. And my gift to you is the confidence to go find that witch, find out what the floating lights are, and bring you to them in five days." I smiled "not to mention Actually doing those, not just the confidence that I'm giving you... Never mind, my present is awesome,". I started to babble because I saw the footprints were closer. whoever made them were still there, but I couldn't see them.

"Thank you," she smiled.

"Yeah," I smiled back, not looking away from the footprints.

"I'm going to have lunch, care to join me?" She stood up and brushed herself off.

"Nah, you have stuff to do," I watched her leave before I let out a long sigh. Standing up, I saw that there were no new footsteps, but I only glanced at them for a second as I brushed myself off.

Without warning, I launched myself at the spot with the footprints pushed the air where the owner would have been, and had a moment of shock when my hands connected with something solid. The sound of a body falling on the floor tore me out my slight daze. The outline of the person was written in the dust, and I instictly sat on there stomach and pinned them down with my arms (their legs were basically useless).

"Who are you?" My voice was even more threatening then I had planned, making even me want to shiver. When I didn't get an answer I tightened my grip, which was followed by a grunt of pain, which was then followed by a flare of guilt. "WHO ARE YOU?"

"Ok! Lay off the arms, will you!?" A boy's voice came from the air beneath me, he had a slight Welsh accent, but it was mostly a English accent of some sort. I softened my grip and bit back the need to apologize.

"Who are you?" My voice was softer, but if he tried to escape I could still take him.

"Millard... Millard Nullings,"

"Millard...?" Seriously? What kinda of parent calls their child Millard? "Well then... Millard... Why can't I see you?" I was starting to think my "power" was attracting invisible stalkers.

I heard a sigh and then "Because of life,"

My eyebrows crinkled and on impulse, couldn't help but answer. "Hey, that's MY excuse for everything." I stood up letting him go, and sat on a box. "I have enough to worry about without invisible boys stalking me." I expected him to go, but a few seconds later I saw a box being push across from me. And the foot prints stopped as Millard sat down.

"Like what?" I gave a sarcastic look to the place I assumed he was sitting.

"Like avoiding fate, helping others avoid fate, and even more find their fate." I laughed a bit. "And that's only this weeks problem,"

"Why?"

"Because I care about people enough to help them,"

"Can you help me?" There they were, the two words. Help Me.

"How can I help you? You haven't told me your problem," This would only help the fact I was kinda stressed but I asked anyway.

"My home was blown to bits by a bomb in WWII, and my... friend... well my headmistress who can turn into a bird is gone, my friends and I are homeless and now people are trying to take over the world, and my friends and I are the only people who can stop them." I actually believed this.

"And I'm supposed to help, how exactly?" I was expecting him to ask me to take up arms or something I was not really want to do but instead...

"We need a place to stay. A place with food and water. That's all," I must have looked surprised.

"Wait, you're going through all this... Chiz... And now all you want as help is to sleep here, and me to bring you some food?" He nodded or I think he did...

"Yes, if you could."

"I can't do ANYTHING else?"

"Well you could but I'm not going to let you."

"Why not?"

"Well... It's just no safe,"

"Nether is killing a dragon but I did that two days ago... Or three... Same thing." I was determined to help him more so now, though I'm not sure why.

"We could use blankets?" He answered as a question.

"Ok fine, bring your friends up here, if you want, I can cause a distraction to get you in here."

"No just bring us some dinner,"

"How long are you going to be here?"

"No clue," I smiled.

"Well you had better go get your friends, Invisa-boy," I walked to the stairs and started down. "See you tonight."

"Bye," he chuckled.

I poked my head back up, "Oh and another thing," I grinned "PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!"

* * *

I lay the plater of hot chicken, mash potatoes, cooked carrots, fish, steak and other amazing food down beside the attic door, knocked five times and started to leave, not wanting to intrude.

"Hello," Millard was holding the chicken with one hand and the door with the other, and was wearing a tux.

"Wow, you actually listened to me." My remark on the suit made his hand wobble a bit. "You need help?"

"N-No I'll be fine,"

"If you're sure," I smiled. "I actually have to be somewhere, paintball... With friends... and stuff..." I turned the corner and mentally cursed myself for being so awkward.

* * *

"Yeah, well I never really wanted you as my partner anyways!" I shot Peter in the back. The paintball exploded on his shoulder, and he grunted in pain. He got up slowly and I walked him to the loser square. "Sixty seconds starts now" I turned and ran into the forest, finding Tris and Christina, and joined forces with them.

"I know where their flag is! It's in their camp, somewhere up ahead." _FARTHER INTO THE FOREST WE GO, _the voice in my head sang happily. I saw a glimmer of gold and turned to see Rapunzel hiding behind a tree. I paused a little too long and had to dodge a paint ball by sliding under a log, then without hesitating, rolled into a bush neighboring Rapunzel's tree. A boy who must have been Flynn was hiding behind the tree on my right.

"When I said 'We can go find the witch'. I DIDN'T MEAN TONIGHT IN THE WOODS WHILE PEOPLE ARE PLAYING EXTREME PAINTBALL!" I put my paint ball gun in the branches of the bush at shot the girl who had noticed me. Leg shot. she fell down hard on her side.

"Don't blame me! Blondie's the culprit here!" Flynn threw up his hands.

I gave Rapunzel a look. "Ok you are in serious danger here, I have to get you out." Rapunzel tried to interrupt but I silenced her with a glance. "However, there are two ways I could I could get you out of here: 1. I could take you to the witch, or at least in her direction, then_ PART_ of the way there, IF you do what I say. Or, 2. I could drag you back to school," They nodded. Well Rapunzel did, Flynn shook his head.

"Is it dangerous?" Rapunzel looked like she suddenly regretted coming.

"Of course it is, I just told you that!" I crouched to see better. "Ok, listen: the paintballs are injected with chemicals that burn the skin and cause just as much pain as a real bullet wound," I snapped around to hit a boy in the chest, he went down hitting his head on a log before going limp. "But girlie, that's kinda what I'm counting on,".


	11. Chapter 11: Beary Done With This

"DOWN!" Rapunzel and Flynn jumped to the ground as paintball flew passed and hit a tree, sizzling away the bark. I whipped around and hit someone in the leg, followed by a scream of pain. "COME ON!" For the last hour, we had run through the center and most paintball filled area that night. And only now did we see the edge of the paintball field, marked by a spray paint border.

"Where now?" Flynn pointed and a direction and I was off, firing at anyone I saw. We passed the border and changed directions again, and after running for a few more minutes, we found ourselves at a weird rock formation. I looked like Stonehenge, but no rocks were stacked on top of others, and they were much taller. "Flynn?" He was hesitating, which was not a good sign.

"Um, I think it's this way," He was pointing to a high path like clearing in the woods. BOOM. And explosion shook the ground and smoke rose up from the treetops.

"FOUND IT!" I ran in the direction of the smoke, Rapunzel and Flynn behind me. We entered a smoke filled clearing and I froze. "Bear?" A huge black bear stood among the smoke, and when most of it had gone, it stood up from the curled sitting position it was in, reveling Merida. "Merida… why…?" I never got an answer.

"NO!" Rapunzel cried and ran to the remains of what looked like a shack. "The witch! Where's the witch!" She started throwing piece of wood and rock behind her as she tried to uncover anything that might help her.

Merida grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her away. "SHE'S NOT IN THERE!" Merida brushed Rapunzel off and started again. "She's not in there, me and my Mum tried to find her too, but the cottage was empty," I woke up from a daze.

"Your Mom's here?" She sighed and pointed at the bear. "Your Mom is a bear? How did that happened?" She glared.

**"NO MY MUM IS NOT A BEAR! SHE WAS TURNED INTO A BEAR, BY THAT USELESS WITCH AND HER GAMMY SPELL!"** She kicked a rock.

"This was the spell you used to try and change your fate? You tried to turn your mom into a bear?" I was just plain confused at this point.

**"NO!** I thought it would change her into letting my fate go, but instead," she pointed at the bear again.

"But… now I'll never see the floating lights…" Rapunzel looked heartbroken.

"Hey, don't worry, just because we don't know what they are, and where they are… it doesn't me we wont find them!"

"Wait," Flynn said suddenly. "Floating lights? You mean that thing they do for the lost girl at that theme park? Not the one Red Head over there owns, the other one."

"Red head? Do you name people by their hair color? I can't wait to see what you call you child," I crossed my arms.

"YOU KNOW WHERE THEY ARE!" Rapunzel jumped with joy. "WILL YOU TAKE ME?" Flynn shook his head.

"NO WAY! I've gone this far, I'm not going any farther!" Rapunzel almost burst into tears.

"Hey!" I pulled 40 bucks out of my pocket. "Will you do it now?" He looked at it without changing his expression.

"I'll consider it," He crossed his arms. Without hesitating, I shot him in the thigh. "Holy S-" I stood on his chest, making it hard for him to breathe.

"I have a patch in my pocket that will heal that little burning problem of yours, but I will only you give it to you if you help Rapunzel." He wheezed and nodded. "Good boy," I stepped off and gave him the burn patch.

"Haha, Sucker! Now I don't have to go at all!" he waved it around, and I smiled, it was a cruel, intimidating smile.

"Really? Because that patch is only good for 24 hours," The reality sunk in. "So in four days, you will take Rapunzel to the floating lights, and then, and only then will I give you the patch that will heal that burn entirely," His face was a mask of fury and disbelief.

"But I will be in constant pain for four days!" I helped him to his feet and smiled again, handing him the pack I had with emergency paintball gear, including a walkie talkie (I had the other one) some food, some water, and only one 24 hour pain patch. (The rest were in my back pocket)

"Yeah, you will," I turned to Merida. "I'm not being too harsh right?"

"Yes!" Exclaimed Flynn.

"Not at all," Said Merida. "Maybe even not enough,"

"Wonderful," I replied. "Well don't stand here, GO! There is no time like the present," I watched them go and turned to the girl with the bear. "Anyway I can help?"

"I'm not sure…" She trailed off.

"Well you have my number, so if you EVER need my help," she nodded. "You can't go back to school… so I'll help you make a shelter for tonight." The three of us used the burned shack parts to make a small, terrible looking shelter. "Good Luck," She nodded and I felt bad leaving her, but I continued to walk towards the paintball game.

* * *

I lay in bed, not wanting to sleep. Maybe I have somniphobia… Somniphobia, the fear of sleeping or of sleep. Oh thanks for that unnecessary comment. My brain wouldn't shut down. What if you have another nightmare? I shivered at the thought of "The Master," and killing Ben. I turned on my other brain wouldn't shut up.

**_I just want to go to sleep… _**

_Well I want a smoothie. _

**_S__HUT UP BRAIN! _**

_Ever see the word brain and think it says brian? _

**_No, go away. _**

_I __can't. _

**_Shut up then. _**

_I __want a smoothie. _

**_Great, shut up… _**

_Why?_

**_Because!_**

It was going to be a long night.

My phone buzzed, and I got out of bed to pick it up, returning to my base, I threw the covers over my head so I didn't disturb my sleeping roomies. Merida had texted.

**_Merida: Hi_**

**_Skyler: Hello_**

**_Merida: I need your help._**

**_Skyler: How so?_**

**_Merida: I need to sneak into the arts room and grab something._**

**_Skyler: It's locked otherwise I would do it, how are you going to get the key?_**

**_Merida: My Mum's the art teacher here, already got it._**

**_Skyler: I thought she owned an Amusement Park_**

**_Merida: She got bored. Can you open the gates and front door for us?_**

**_Skyler: Ok, fine, but be quick. And I'm pretty sure you can open the gate yourself its time._**

I grabbed my blanket and threw it over my shoulders, exiting in the quietest, and fastest way possible. When I got to the Front Hall, a large group of boys were play fighting and their friends were joining them, hiding behind tables and shooting plunger arrows at each other.

**_ Skyler: Entrance blocked by idiots with plungers, Can you go through the back?_**

**_Merida: No, I'll distract them, you help my mum._**

I couldn't help but comment.

_**Skyler: You're the bravest person I've ever met, try not to get hit by a flying plunger.**_

_**Merida: LOL ok I'm heading in.**_

_**Skyler: But I have to open the door.**_

_**Merida: actually, I don't think it's locked tonight. **_

_**Skyler: Must have been one of Tris' friends.** _I turned off the screen.

She walked in grandly, all attention was now focused on her, all but mine, which was focused on the bear creeping through the doors. And as the boys stopped firing, she told a story I had never heard before, but apparently was relevant.

" Once there was an ancient kingdom. It's name is long forgotten, and it was ruled by a wise and fair king who was much beloved. And when he grew old he divided the kingdom among his four sons. That they should be the pillars on which their piece of land rested. But the oldest prince wanted to rule the land for himself, he followed his own path and the kingdom fell, from war and chaos and ruin." There were groans from the crowd, and so out bursts, but she continued.

"I've been selfish. I tore a great rift in our school. There's no one to blame but me. And I know now that I need to amend my mistake and mend our bond. And so, there is the matter of my fate. I decided to do what's right, and…" She looked at her mother, who was now mimicking motions to help her. "And…and break fate's tradition." Gasps from several boys echoed through the front hall. "My mother, feels…uh, in her heart, that I…that we ...be free to…write our own story. Follow our hearts, and find love in our own time." People were nodding, and I smiled at her. _Nice going, girly. _The boys in charge agreed merrily, and ran to the cafeteria as someone had found the key to the kitchen, and was willing to share the tasty treasure.

Merida danced a bit and she and her mother were off, heading for the art room. "Well," I said walking back to my room. "I feel useless,"

* * *

I woke up gazing at clear blue skies, and quickly jumped to my feet.

"Oh, Hello," Millard's voice came from behind me.

"Um, hello, where am I?" I heard a chuckle.

"I forgot to mention this part, sorry about that." I was shivering and confused.

"What part?" I asked.

"I might have wanted that extra help you wanted after all," He lay a hand on my shoulder. "I need you to get me an army," He said.

I laughed a bit. "Sorry I must have left my army in my other pants," It took me a second to realize he was serious. "I don't have an army, and no I can't make one, I know my friends can help you but I'm not going to put them in danger just so they can be your pawn,"I crossed my arms.

"Listen, Princess," I turned to see a crowed of people had gathered, Millard's friends, A clown was strolling towards us, his baggy clothes and white painted face with a crude red nose set off an alarm. I wasn't scared of clowns, but they made me think of two things. Thing one is, kindly telling them that they need a life, and maybe to stop using their face as a coloring book. The second thing is me violently throwing him off a high building, and it was this thought that was triggered as he walked towards us. "If we don't get an army, we are going to die, and I don't want to die, so I 'm not letting a snot-nosed brat get in my frogging way, understand?" He didn't say frogging.

"No, you listen, Ronald McDonald, I'm not going to let my friends get hurt because Jabba The Hut decides he wants to save his butt at the cost of their lives," I didn't say butt. I turned back to Millard before I ended up wanting to jump him. "However, I will ask them to 'Team Up' with you, it will not be an army, it will be a team, got it?".

"Yes, thank you, that's all I could ask." I smiled.

"THAT'S NOT EVEN WHAT WE ASKED FOR! ASK YOUR GIRLFRIEND TO DO SOMETHING USEFUL FOR ONCE IN HER LIFE!" I heard Millard start to move and blocked his path.

"Please, if anyone gets to hit him it's me, ok? And I'm not going to ether," I looked back. "Well right now I'm not."

"You should go," He said.

"Go? I don't even know how I got here, or how you got here."

"My mind travels here when I sleep, and now yours will to."

I laughed. "You could have just made a Kingdom Keepers reference, it would have made explaining much easier," I said and suddenly reality crashed around me. "Wait, what did you say your name was?"

"Millard, Millard Nullings," I stopped breathing for a second.

"I... I know you…" Shock almost brought me to my knees.

"Yes you do," He said and I turned to see everyone.

"I know all of you..."

"Well, I'm not sure ab-"

"No, I _KNOW_ you, you're in a book, _Miss _what's-her-face's_ Home for Peculiar Children," _I felt like I was going to vomit, "I know everyone… Ben 10, The Doctor, Sherlock Holmes, Bravest Warriors, Tris _FROM DIVERGENT_! MY TEACHER IS KATNISS EVERDEEN! FROM HUNGER GAMES! I know them all… but I forgot… all about them...how could I forget?" My mind was spinning Millard grabbed my shoulders and shook me so I could think.

"Listen, there is something around the school that makes most people forget about it entirely, normal people. But the people who remember are the people who stay there, because they are different. Yes in some cases, people have their memories that wiped, but only the memories that are dangerous or should not be spoken to people."

"Okay," I took a deep breath. "Why do you know so much about this?"

"Because I've been there longer then I had thought."

I gulped and turned my attention back to my quest, not the sick feeling in my stomach. "Am I going to return here every night?"

"Most likely, yes,"

"Wonderful. Can I go now?"

"Are you ok?"

"Not really, I'm actually about to freak out,"

"Not if you wake up,"

"Why?"

"Because you will forget again, you won't even remember this,"

"You know what?" The clown spoke. "I think we'll leave you alone," All his freinds marched off, and I could almost name each one from memory, almost.

"Will, I remember tomorrow?" I felt his hands on my fore arms.

"Yes," He sucked in a breath. "But only after I remind you," another shaky breath. Before I could react, I was pulled forward, and although I couldn't see him, I knew what his expression was, and what he was doing. I closed my eyes as our lips brushed, and my heart shattered, but not in a bad way.

* * *

When I opened my eyes again, I was staring at a poster of The Doctor. I felt my memory flood away in streams, and soon the man on the poster was only my teacher. "If Mr. Bow-Tie ever sees this..." I laughed.

"Oh, good, your awake," Ruby was tying her shoes. "Well you better get up quick, or you'll miss your first class," I was out the door in a matter of seconds only throwing on my jacket and some shoes before running all the way to class with my schedule.


End file.
